Flesh Against the Thorn
by maramarie
Summary: Harry and Draco have been betrothed before they were born and without Lucius's knowlegde. While Draco is happy to be marrying Harry and plans to make him happy, Harry is not happy and does not want to be married to him,. Can Harry learn to love him?
1. Betrothed?

Dissclaimer I DON"T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER WORLD OR IT"S CHARACTERS IT ALL BELONGS TO IT ORIGIANL OWNER.  
WARNINGS. M/M M/PG.

Harry sat in his rooms at number 12 Grimwald place wondering what was going on. All he knew was that Lucius Malfoy had shown up and told Sirius that they had to speak. Sirius had asked Harry to go up to his room and now he was left in the dark. He sighed it was nothing new and he knew Sirius would fill him in later if he needed and Harry knew that but he was so tired of being treated like a child, he was 17 tomorrow he would be 18! He stood and began to pace his rooms that he had come accustomed to over the past few months. He was grateful when Sirius had come to collect him from the Dursley's and told him that he did not have to go back ever again. He sighed and picked up a book that he had been reading and tried to wait patiently.

MEAN WHILE DOWN STAIRS!

Sirius looked over at the blond aristocrat frowning "So? What is so important that you had to come over here and ruin the day before Harry's birthday?! He demanded.

Lucius glared at the man as he locked the door and set a silencing charm. "Believe me Black I wouldn't e here unless I had to be here." he looked over at Remus "Does he need to be here, this matter really just concerns Harry"

"YES!" Sirius snarled "Remus is my mate and if this mater concerns Harry then he needs to be here as well."

Lucius sighed "Very well, as you know Draco had his birthday this past June.."

"Yes, over a month ago" Sirius frowned. "What has this got to do with Harry?"

Lucius sighed "I received a letter from Gringotts." he said slowly "It seems that Draco and Harry have been betrothed."

"WHAT?!!" Remus snarled

"That's impossible without parental knowledge, or consent." Sirius glowered at Lucius.

"Or grandparents consent" Lucius said softly "It appears that my father took it upon himself to approach James about Harry before he was born. They entered into this agreement that Harry and Draco would marry or both children will not receive their inheritance…" he said handing the letter to Sirius. "I went down to the bank and to the ministry, trying to get them out of it.."

Sirius took the letter and read it slowly as Remus came up behind him to read over his shoulder. "And what did you find out?" Sirius asked softly his heart clenching.

"There is no way out of it, I thought that since my father did it and not I; I could find a loop hole but my father made dam sure I couldn't. On top of that the minister at the time backed the contract, it's legal, it's binding, and there is no way out of it.." Lucius looked pained he was now saddled with this 'family' and he had to accept it of his son would be cut from his will and his fathers will, and not by Lucius' choice.

"Why haven't we got anything?" Remus asked glaring at the man.

"I got Draco's on his 18th birthday, you'll get your tomorrow.." Lucius said "I wanted to forewarn you. I don't want my son to lose everything, Sirius, and if they're not married he will. They both will be cut from the will's.." He looked over at the man he had come to hate so much. "I am willing to put the past in the past and start again but I won't lie it's for my son.."

"Does Draco know?" Remus asked softly.

Luicus sighed "I told him," he nodded "He.. Is happy about it believe it or not. He said he wants to"

Sirius sighed softly "We need to tell Harry. How long do we have?"

"They have to be married before September 1st."Lucius sighed "I don't know why there's a deadline but there is.."

Sirius sighed softly "Why didn't James tell us?!! He demanded.

"Probably for the same reason my father didn't tell me. Fear that we would interfere with what they wanted. Why they wanted this? I whish I knew." Lucius said softly. "You need to speak to Harry about this, I know he'll be mad but please make him think about it.."

"I will." Sirius said softly. "I guess shopping and dinner is out now.." he looked over at Remus.

"I don't think so." Remus said placing a comforting hand on his lovers shoulder. "I think it's best that we don't change our plans. Lets take him out and shop for clothing and the things we know he needs and then after dinner we'll sit down and talk to him." Remus said softly

Lucius nodded "I'll be in touch.."

"Yes, thank you Lucius." Sirius showed him out "We will need to speak further about this."

"I know Sirius. I will be in touch." Lucius moved out the house and as the door closed behind him he moved to the end of the street and with a loud crack dissaperated.

Sirius turned back to Remus "I just can't believe this is happening"

"It is and we have to work through it, we'll take to Harry." He pulled Sirius into his arms and kissed him softly "Come love lets get ready to go.."

"Yes.." Sirius smiled softly "I hope James knew what he was doing." he muttered

"We have to trust that he did.." Remus said softly "Come on, before Harry think we forgot about him" he chuckled as they moved up the stairs and to Harry's bedroom.


	2. Happy Birthday?

Harry looked up from his book as the door opened. "Is everything all right?" He asked concerned seeing a pained look in his godfathers eyes.

Sirius smiled softly. "Something has come up, but I don't want to spoil the day, so do you think you can wait until after dinner?"

"Is it bad news?"

"Yes and no. It'll be how you preserve it." Remus said softly.

Harry sighed why could his life be normal? "All right I will wait until after dinner" He said firmly he did not want this day ruined, before it started.

"Good now lets go. We have a lot of shopping to do, and we'll burn all of your old clothes." Sirius smiled as Harry stood and arm in arm they headed out the door and down to the studies fireplace.

The exited at the Leaky Cauldron and smiled at Tom "Morning Tom." Remus called out smiling at the old bartender.

"Ahh Remus, Sirius. And young Mr. Potter. Care for a drink?" Tom grinned toothlessly at them.

"Maybe later we're taking Harry shopping today." Sirius smiled.

"Ahh, well come back when you need a bite or a good strong drink." Tom said as they headed out to the back ally way.

"We will Tom, we will" Remus smiled as the closed the door.

"So, where to first??" Sirius pondered.

"Probably, clothing.." Remus said thinking.

"I'd like that, I want to get out of Dudders cast offs.." Harry said softly.

Sirius smiled softly "Yes, I imagine you would. So Madame Malkins, then over to Wylers Muggle clothing shop?"

"Sounds like a plan." Remus smiled as they moved down the ally pushing the worries of the betrothal into the back of his mind he wanted to make sure Harry enjoyed today and tomorrow they would have a big party at the house with the Weasleys and more presents from them, but this 'shopping trip' was his and Sirius's present to him. It made him angry every time he thought about the Dursleys giving Harry that whales cast off's to wear, when he knew Dumbledor gave them money every month to get what ever Harry needed. Well that was going to be reminded and today..

"Remus, come on." Harry called realizing Remus was lagging behind.

"Sorry, thinking.." he smiled as they stepped into the shop.

It did not take them long to find Harry some proper clothing in beautiful greens, and blues.

"Go try them on, we'll keep looking." Sirius encouraged.

"All right" Harry smiled softly as he took the clothes he had in his hands to the dressing room.

Remus smiled watching him go. "He looks so much like James.."

"He does, he's gown up so fast." Sirius sighed softly "I wish we had not missed so much of his childhood"

"Don't worry we're making up for it." Remus held out a pair of pants "What do you think?"

"Hmm..I like those.." he grinned.

"Sirius?" Harry called out softly.

"Come on Harry.." Remus smiled

"They're to tight.." Harry called out .

"No there not, you've never had anything that really fit you well. Come out and show us." Sirius encouraged.

Slowly Harry stepped out wearing nice fitting black trousers, and a dark emerald green jumper that fit every curve of his body and clung to him well.

"Wow" Remus smiled "That looks great!"

"You don't think it's too small?" Harry asked looking over at the mirror.

"Harry look at your self. It fits wonderfully." Sirius smiled at his godson.

Harry gazed at the reflection in the mirror and straitened himself surprised to see a grown man staring back at him.

"See. Told you so" Remus smiled.

"It's so strange.." Harry smiled softly.

"Go try on some more.." Sirius encouraged while he dove back into the racks. He was determined to get Harry everything he needed and more.

By the time the trio moved into the restaurant they had bought Harry so much clothing that Harry was certain they were going to need to add on to his closet. They also had taken Harry to get rid of his glasses and a proper hair cut. Harry was smiling broadly today had been wonderful but he knew the 'explanation' was coming and something inside told him to brace for the worst.

The waitress sat the three men immediately in a private corner and after taking drink orders disappeared for a moment.

"So, what is the news?" Harry asked watching Sirius and Remus with curious green eyes.

They smiled softly "Don't worry we'll tall you when we get home, it'll be better." Remus said as the waitress brought there drinks.

"Yeah and we can get drunk.." Sirius said softly.

Harry looked over at his godfather worried now, Sirius only wanted to get drunk when something was wrong or something was out of his control. "All right." He smiled softly clearly worried.

Sirius smiled at him "Don't worry, enjoy tonight.." he said as the ordered their meal.

Harry sighed softly as they moved into the parlor and found a seat. The house elves where putting away their purchases, and throwing away his old clothes.

Sirius handed Harry a drink as emus took the other seat. "Well.." he sighed "As you know Lucius came over today, it turns out your father did something before you were born.." he explained slowly fighting to get the words out.

"Sirius? What ever it is tell me" Harry said "You have me worried.."

"I'm sorry Harry.." Sirius sighed "You have been betrothed to Draco." he said looking at Harry with pain filled eyes, afraid of how he was going to take the news.

Harry stared at his godfather as if he had sported another head "What?" he asked softly, certain he had not heard him right.

"Your father betrothed you to Draco" Remus repeated softly.

Harry stood abruptly "NO, I WONT DO IT!!! The chandler shook with the rage that Harry was projecting.

Remus moved to him "Harry calm down. I know that this is a shock.."

"A SHOCK!" Harry shouted "THIS IS WRONG, I WON'T" he said looking at Remus with pain filled eyes "I DON'T LOVE HIM"

"I know but there is more, if you don't go through with it, you and Draco will not get your inheritance." Sirius said softly pressing the drink back into his hand.

"NO! WHY?!" he demanded "WHY DID MY FATHER DO THIS?!" he was shouting as he paced "I'M SADDLED WITH THAT ARROREGT, SELF CENTERED, BASTARD! I HAVE TO GIVE UP BEING HAPPY FOR HIM. I….DAMN IT…DAMN HIM!!" Harry snarled

Remus and Sirius let him rave they knew he needed to get it out of his system, and they knew that while he was angry there was no reasoning with him. They watched the young man before them pace up and back, his face red his chest heaving, the romm about them seemed to shake but to there surprise he deflated quickly. "Harry?"

Harry turned to them and to their surprise and shock he was crying. "I can't marry him, no this was not supposed to happen.." he whispered.

"Harry, I know it's hard, I know it's a shock but there is no way out of the contract, Lucius has been looking, his father did it not him." Sirius explained. "It might not be that bad, he said Draco wants to, that he's happy about it."

"You don't understand.." Harry moaned "Charlie asked me to marry him yesterday.." one tear fell "How am I supposed to give up the man I love, for that bastard?" he downed the drink "I need to sleep on this. How could father do this to me?"

"I wish we knew, just go get some rest, think it through, it's not a light decision.." Sirius said softly.

Harry embraced his godfather "Will you stand beside me no matter what I choice?"

"Yes, Harry. No matter what." they promised.

"I'm going to go lay down." he whispered moving out of the room.

"That went as expected" Remus said softly pulling Sirius close. "I feel bad for him, Charlie a nd him there perfect together.." he whispered hurting for his godson.

"We'll take care of him.." Remus said "and Charlie is a good lad he'll understand.."

Harry moved to his rooms, stripped to the skin and laid down but not to sleep. He stared out of the window for awhile as tears streamed down his face. He looked at the clock midnight "Happy Birthday, Harry." he said bitterly.


	3. WHY!

Lucius paced angrily in his study wondering why? Wondering how? Mumbling curses he looked up toward the hallway and making up his mind he strode out of the room and made his way to the forth floor and to his fathers portrait.

The elder Malfoy was pretending to be sleeping but as Lucius approached he grinned "I was wondering when I would see you, son." he greeted with that famous Malfoy smirk.

"Why, Father?!" Lucius demanded angrily. "What where you thinking?"

The elder Malfoy opened his eyes and looked down at his son. "It needed to be done. You where to cowardly to marry James, and weaseled out of it, so this time you can't. The Potter's will be a part of this family."

Lucius shook his head "You had no right!" Lucius snarled.

"NO! You had no right disobeying me." Abraxas snarled. "You where weak and cowardly. You don't realize the power that the Potters hold do you?! You don't realize what that could mean for your grandchildren."

Lucius snarled an oath fit to peal the paint off of the walls "POWER BE DAMNED!!" He paced glaring at his father "THIS IS MY SON, NOT YOURS"

"No, but he is MY grandson there for I have a say in his future and just wait. You won't find a loop hole like you did last time. The true and full contract will arrive after Harry gets his letter and trust me you will be angry."

Lucius stormed off angry and pissed off at his father, he did this because I refused to marry James, because I found a way out? He threw open the doors to his master bedroom and slammed the door so hard the windows shattered with the pure rage he was projecting.

Harry laid in bed it was early morning, he was not sleeping well and he wished he could find a way out of this predicament. He looked over as a owl appeared at the window. Slowly he rose to let the bird in. He untied the letter and let the bird rest on the perch he had for his new owl. He looked down a recognized the Gringotts seal. Slowly he opened the letter but to his surprise there where two letters. He read the one from the bank and sighed it said what he already knew. He threw the letter down and opened the other one, it was from his father:

My Dearest Son,

I know that this betrothal has come as a shock, and if I know you I know you are angry with me. I will not lie to you, I was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius refused and found a way out of the marriage and married Narcissa, and I married your mother. I did this because I fell that you need to open yourself up to the people who have hurt you, to learn that though they have hurt you and have angered you, and I know Draco has hurt you thought actions and word; but sometimes there is a rare blue rose amongst the black thorns, and that sometime we can't all ways see what kind people our enemies can be or what our future can hold. Please Harry I have done my best for you and I believe that this path is the best for my only son. I want you taken care of and this is the only way I know how to make sure that it happens. I know you can just forget the inheradince but please son this is my last wish for you, please son.

I Love you son,

Your father,

James Potter.

P.S. Your mother send her love, and yes she is a Seer.

Harry read the letter over and over again and sighed softly, he still could not understand, Draco was nothing but a black torn, nothing special. He had to make a decision and soon.


	4. Talking to a portrat

AUTHORES NOTE: IN MY STORY EVERY PURE BLOOD FAMILY HAS A FAMILY CREST BUT ALSO A ROSE THAT SYMBOLISES THE FAMILY. DETAILS AHEAD.

* * *

Draco sighed hearing his father storm down the hall and slam his bedroom door. He wanted to speak to his grandfather but he figured he better wait a few moments. He sipped his tea and looked down at the small box in his hand and sighed he wanted to send it to Harry but he was not sure if he should. He was excited, he wanted this, he wanted a chance at making up for the past and trying again with him. He looked up at the pale half moon and sighed he was intrigued that his grandfather had done this and he wanted his own questions answered. He rose after a moment but as he reached the door some one called him.

"Dragon.." a teasing voice called softly. "You are looking well. Why haven't you come to see me?"

Draco smiled and turned to his mother's portrait to see his grandfather sitting beside his mother. "I was on my way grandfather." he smiled softly.

"Well, pull up a chair. I am sure you have many questions for me.." His grandfather smiled at him as did his other.

"I do," Draco agreed as he pulled his chair close and picked up he tea again. "I guess I'll asked the obvious question first." he grinned "Why?"

Narcissa chuckled softly "Yes, that is the obvious one love."

"Yes," his grandfather nodded. "How much do you know about your father being betrothed to James?"

Draco chocked on his tea and coughed "WHAT?" he squealed indignantly.

, "AH, not much, well sit back, and I will reveal some of it." he sighed "But first a question for you. Do you know our family rose and the story about the rare blue rose?"

"Our family rose is the black rose, for dark beauty, or death" he shrugged. "And the blue rose is a myth" he laughed softly until he saw that his grandfather was not. "Isn't it?"

"No Draco it is not. You father's betrothal to James was because of that myth, as you put it." he sighed.

"You see Draco. A Seer, a true Seer, foresaw a day when a rare 'blue rose' would be born and set to right what was wrong." Narcissa said softly.

"I am confused mother." Draco said softly.

"Curse your father" Abraxas sighed "You see Draco, people have always looked to the Malfoy's as people to fear, people that will bring death, and morning." he said

"Well we are intimidating.." Draco said softly.

"Yes, we are and I am afraid that that was where we went wrong, pretty soon people will not want to be around our family if things don't change and soon. How many people visit the manor?"

"Just Uncle Severus." he said softly as something's dawned on him.

"You are starting to see, good. You will not be a dense as you father." Abraxas nodded seeing the realization in his grandsons eyes.

"People don't come over and unless they have to speak to father they avoid him.."

"Yes, because they are afraid that you father will kill them." Narcissa said looking at hr son.

"You see young Draco. That Seer foresaw a day when a Malfoy would be born that would be different from the other men of the family. This Malfoy would poses the kinder side, the more loving side, and that this Malfoy would marry into the Autumn Splendor Rose family. There for insuring that the children of the lineage would be strong both in magic and self to with stand time.."

"You mean to carry on and not die out?" Draco said softly.

"YES! Good boy, damn your smart!" Abraxas said proudly. "The 'blue rose' would also show the wizarding world that the Malfoys are not just a symbol of death, and what family has the Autumn Rose symbol?"

Draco frowned in thought a moment "The Potters.." he said

"Yes!" He smiled at his grandson "And that was where I went wrong" he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Curios and looking perplexed, he set his tea a side it was cold anyway.

"I wanted to be the on to 'father the change.' I wanted that 'rare blue' rose of the family to be your father so much, I was wrong. I told your father that he was betrothed to James when he was 17 so they'd have a year to get used to the idea of being together and maybe get to be friends." he grinned crookedly.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Your father found a way out of the marriage." Narcissa said softly gazing at her son hoping he would realize what his father did.

Draco looked at his mother as shock and realization dawned on him. "You became pregnant with me." he whispered "He is devious.."

"Yes, and I was angry with him. Well I had to make sure that you where not an illegitimate child I had to let them marry and break the contract." Abraxas sighed softly.

"How did James take that?"

"It took it well, but he was a Gryffindor." He chuckled "So he settled on marrying Lilly who was a true Seer as well, and was never wrong grandson. I went over to see how James was doing and he approached me and asked me about what Lilly meant about the Malfoy 'blue rose.' I was shocked no one but our family knows the story." he looked over at Narcissa and grinned at her. "Lilly told me of the vision she had had and it turns out it was on the day she found out she was expecting. She even told me when you where going to be born and what you name was going to be. Well I waited, I wanted to be sure that she was right, and she was. When you where put into my arms I knew I had finally found the 'blue rose' of the family. The next day I went back to James and betrothed you Harry." he said watching his grandson.

"Hoping I would be the to turn the family image around" Draco said softly. "But that such a risk to take, why..?"

"Why would I risk my only grandson? Because I believed in you and in Lilly's visions." He said " As I watched you grow every day I became more and more certain that Lilly was right and that I had made the right decision."

"That's why you waited to tell father and myself, you did not want me to do what father did, not that I would have" he said seeing the glare in his grandfathers eyes.

"Right, but I also knew you would do what your father wanted, and if he had ordered you to. You might have." he said

"But what about Harry? He and Charlie could jump the wand so to speak."

"He won't" Narcissa said looking at Abraxas "Harry was raised with the virtue to wait until his wedding night. Even if Charlie presses him, Harry won't"

"You sound so sure that this is all true, but I've messed things up with him. I've been nothing but a bastard to him.."

"Because of your father" Abraxas said with a scowl "Harry has not seen the real you, he has seen what your father has grinded into you. It will take time, but I know you can." he said pleadingly.

"I don't even know where to start.." Draco whispered

"Start with a talk with Mr. Back. Ask him about Harry's dreams and wishes. Help them to come true. Promise things and keep you word."

Draco listened and nodded "One thing I will promise and it will be hard, but I am going to promise Harry that unless he wants me to I won't touch him sexually after our wedding night.."

"That brings me to the contract, your father is going to receive. There are a few things you need to be told. One the wedding night has to be consummated and witnessed.."

Draco winced "Harry won't like that.."

"No, but it is to ensure that a child will be conceived, and Mippers will bring you something to ensure that a well, I have saved that potion for a long time." he said with a grin "But don't let you father see Harry taking the potion or he might think that it will prevent a pregnancy." Abraxas continued. "The second, this is a blood and magical binding contract.."

"No divorce.." Draco said softly

"No divorce," He nodded "If you do divorce you both will become very ill until you are reunited, and third you have to be married before September1st. To insure your father won't press you into impregnating someone else."

" There's no time.." Draco nodded "So, I guess I should send my fiancée a birthday present.'

"Yes, you should" he nodded.

"Grandfather, why do you act so crazy?" Draco asked.

Narcissa laughed softly "We called him crazy."

"Everyone called me crazy and wouldn't listen when I kept telling them what I knew so I started acting crazy" He shrugged.

"Good reason, so I have a lot of work to do." he rose and moved to the table where the little box sat "Starting now."

"Now that's a Malfoy!!" Abraxas smiled proudly


	5. Breaking Hearts

With the rise of the sun Harry woke to find his pillow was soaked and that he knew he in his heart had to honor his fathers contract. He sighed but giving up Charlie was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He pulled the covers up as someone taped on the door.

"Harry?" Sirius called out clearly worried.

"Come in Sirius" Harry said he turned on his side as Sirius opened the door.

Sirius looked like he had not slept at all and looked like he needed a headache potion. "Breakfast is ready." he said softly, "Are you all right?"

Harry sighed "I'll be all right, it's just so hard to give up the man I love, but I know I have to honor my fathers wishes. I..got a letter last night, from him" Harry sighed softly looking out of the window.

"What?" Sirius took the offered letter and after reading it he looked at his godson "What do you want to do?"

"I guess I have to honor my father's word. It makes me grateful that Charlie won't be here today, maybe I can get though this."

Sirius place a hand on his shoulder "We' re here for you and Lucius and Draco will not keep you from us!" He said firmly.

Harry turned and hugged his godfather "Thank you Sirius." he whispered softly "I love you so much."

"I love you too and I wish I could strangle James.." he grinned.

"Won't do no good" Remus said from the doorway. "Harry this just arrived for you" He moved in and handed Harry a long slender wrapped box.

Harry sat up making sure the covers did not fall and took the box. He sighed as he set it on his lap and removed the card. "Probably from Charlie.." He said softly but when he opened the card he realized it was from Draco. "Wrong again."

"Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday, I know this betrothal has come as a shock, I know it was for me. I know you don't really like me, but I hope to make up for all I have done.

Sighed Draco Malfoy.

P.S I hope you like you present and I hope we can get together and talk about this"

Harry sighed as he read the card out loud. He opened the box not sure what to think about this. He looked inside to see two roses an Black rose entwined around a Autumn rose and dangling from both roses was a necklace, the charm was a golden lighting bolt with a snake wrapped around it. "Well..he sure is presumptuous.." he muttered he sighed "Why can't my life be normal.."

"They are beautiful, especially the necklace." Sirius tried to smile.

"Yeah, that's all they ever care about gifts, and trying to buy there way.." Harry grumbled

Remus decided it was time to change the subject. "Come, get dressed and lets eat before it gets cold.." he said.

Harry set the box aside "I would like that, I'll think about Draco later." he said as Sirius and Remus filed out so Harry could get dressed in private.

* * *

It was not long before breakfast was done and people arrived to wish Harry a happy 18th birthday.

Fred and George spotted Harry sitting by the window and grinned at each other. Slowly they moved over to him "Hey Harry" the smiled "Pinning after Charlie???" they teased.

"Yeah come on Harry tell us.."

"Tell you what?" Harry asked perplexed and getting a little angered.

"How is he in bed? I've heard rumors that our brother is quiet the lover.."

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood "If you want to know so bad go find him and ask him because I wouldn't know" he moved off to find Mrs. Weasley and thank her for coming.

"Well, that did not go like I had planned.." Fred said.

"Boys?"

"Yes, Remus?" the said in unison looking over at the older man.

"Easy on Harry, he's going though a tough time right now.."

"What did Charlie do?!"

"Nothing, it just something he's going through., please boys?"

"All right." the sighed softly, they moved off together to find another soul to pick on.

Sirius and Remus made sure to stay off of the Draco subject all day and made sure Harry's birthday had been fun and that no mentioned Charlie's names around Harry.

By the time every one had left Sirius found Harry sitting in the parlor thinking and sipping a glass of wine. "Hey, you did good today.." He smiled softly at Harry as he joined him by the fire.

"Sirius? Am I being childish for being angry and upset about this?" He asked softly gazing at the fire.

"No, Harry you aren't. Believe me if I was in your shoes someone would be hurting right about now." Sirius said as Remus moved into the room with a letter in hand.

"I just wish I could be a normal person, is that so wrong?"

"No it's not. Your life was just not made to be normal or simple." Sirius refilled his glass and looked up at him mate. "What's that?"

Remus handed the letter to Sirius "Lucius wants to meat with us tomorrow.."

Sirius sighed "Can't he give us a day!" he snarled.

"Tell him yes..we can't avoid him.." Harry said softly looking down at his glass. "Even if I wanted to, and according to that letter we only have until September1st" he sighed softly.

Sirius sighed "Are you sure?"

"I don't want to do this, but I have to." he finished his glass. "I'm going to turn in, could you respond Sirius?"

"Yes, I'll write him back."

"Thank you, good night.." Harry rose and moved out to his rooms, it had been a long day.

* * *

The next day found Harry pacing the study, he was dressed in his black slacks and emerald green jumper, not that he wanted to make a good impression on Lucius but because Sirius told him he should wear one of his nice new outfits.

He sighed "When are they coming?"

"They'll be here at ten.." Remus said softly "Come sit"

"I'm fine" Harry sighed softly taking the cup of tea from the table.

They looked up as the door bell rang, there were murmured voices and a house elf appeared with Lucius and Draco Malfoy in tow.

Harry turned to greet them with an inward wince, he was not looking forward to this.

"Mr. Potter." Lucius shook Harry's hand looking the boy over.

"Mr. Malfoy" Harry said curtly. "Draco" he nodded to Draco.

Draco looked Harry over noticing that he was not wearing he gift he sent. He sighed inwardly reminding himself that it would take time.

"Please take a seat." Sirius said passing out tea and biscuits.

Lucius and Draco sat on the sofa across from Harry and Remus. "Well." Lucius took a breath and they could tell he was angry and holding it back. "I received a full copy of the contract that my father idiotically forced Draco into."

"Is it that bad, Lucius?" Sirius asked

"There are things in the contract that have angered me," he handed the forms to Harry. "You need to read this.."

Harry sighed and took the papers from the older Malfoy. As he read the papers his face turned redder and redder with every line.

"Harry?"

"I wish I could speak to my father, and ask him why he thinks that humiliating his son is good fun." Harry swallowed hard handing that papers to Sirius.

"It's a blood and magical contract?" he muttered after a moment.

"Oh trust me there is more.." Lucius said scowling.

Sirius choked "The wedding has to be consummated and witnessed" he shook his head

"What in the hell is the point of that?" Harry asked angry, first the betrothal and now this!!!

"From my guess to ensure there's a chance of conceiving a child." Remus said softly.

"And what does it mean by blood and magical?" Harry asked looking at the adults but it was Draco that spoke.

"It means.." Draco started but before he could answered the house elf appeared.

She bowed low to Sirius "Master there is someone here for Master Harry.." She squeaked.

Harry looked at the elf and cursed. "Excuse me" he rose with Sirius and moved out of the room closing the door. "Oh God I forgot, Charlie was coming over.."

"I'll stale Lucius you deal with Charlie." Sirius said moving back into the parlor.

"Is everything all right?" Lucius asked frowning at Sirius. He did not like the fact that Harry was not with him.

"Yes, Harry will be a moment, someone has dropped by that he needed to see." Sirius said refilling his tea and adding a little extra.

Harry moved down the hall and spotted Charlie standing by the door.

"Harry.." he smiled and hugged his boyfriend. He looked down at Harry and smiled offering a single red rose. "Have you thought about it?"

Harry sighed taking the rose "Charlie we need to talk.." he said slowly leading the man out the back and into the gardens.

"Harry? What's the matter? You're so tense." Charlie looked at him worried and a little frightened.

"Something has happened.." Harry said slowly fighting down the urge to vomit. "I can't marry you.." he whispered.

"What?!! Why??!" Charlie looked upset and confused "What have I done?"

"Nothing..nothing. It's not you" Harry answered quickly "It's me, I'm all ready betrothed.."

"You.." his faced turned red and confusion turned to anger. "You've been seeing someone else?!"

"NO!" Harry backed up a step "I swear I have not been seeing any one..I was betrothed at birth, I found out yesterday.." he answered quickly trying to explain.

Charlie stared at Harry confused again "I've been dating a betrothed man?' He whispered, turning away hurt and not really listening.

Harry moved to stand in front of him "Charlie, please.." tears streamed down his face "I swear I didn't know, I swear.. I just found out, please Charlie, please don't hate me" his voice broke and tears streamed down his face.

Charlie looked at him "Why did this happen to us? You are everything I want.." he whispered

"I don't know, please don't hate me Charlie, I can't have you as my lover but I still need you..please" Harry begged afraid of losing Charlie's friendship as well as his love.

"Who? Who's ring will you be wearing?"

Harry trembled "Malfoy" he whispered "Father betrothed me to Draco before I was born."

"Malfoy?" he repeated looking at Harry and was about to walk away.

"Charlie please, I need your friendship, I still need you.." Harry begged again.

Charlie stood silent a moment before turning back to Harry. He knew Harry had no say in this, he knew it was not his fault. He pulled the young man into his arms and as Harry snuggled close crying he kissed the top of his head. "I will always be here for you, no matter what." He promised. He let go of Harry and turned his face up to look into the green eyes. With gentel fingers he brushed away the tears, "That's who's here? Isn't it?"

"Yes," he whispered "There is no way out of the contract, Lucius has tried."

"I will all ways love you, and I want you to write to me" he whispered swallowing hard "You will all ways be mine" he said and slowly he kissed Harry tenderly and lovingly. "I love you Harry" he released Harry and turned to go into the house dead set on telling Malfoy what was going to happen if he hurt Harry.

Draco stood by the fireplace waiting for Harry to return knowing it had to be Charlie that was here "Just give Harry a moment Father we have all day.." he said, growing impatient with the elder Malfoy.

Lucius looked at his son and was about to tell Draco to mind his manners when the study door came open and a very mad Charlie stormed into the room.

Draco had just turned from the mantel to be slammed hard against the wall.

"**_YOU LISTEN TO ME AND YOU LISTEN GOOD!!"_** He snarled his wand at Draco's throat "**_IF I GET ONE LETTER FROM HARRY SAYiING THAT YOU HAVE HURT HIM, I WILL TAKE HIM FROM YOU AND I WILL_** _**SHOVE YOUR WAND SO FAR UP YOU ASS YOU WON'T KNOW WETHER TO SAY YOU SPELL OR SHIT THEM."**_ He released him and left.

It had happened so fast that the adults where not able to respond until Charlie had left.

Draco swallowed hard "I kind of expected that.." he said softly trying not to show how much that encounter had scared him.

"Where is Harry?! What was that about?" Lucius demanded

"Charlie and Harry where dating father.." Draco answered "I'm guessing Harry just broke up with him.."

They looked up as the door opened again and Harry stepped though not realizing what Charlie had done "I'm sorry that took so long" he said softly stealing Sirius's tea knowing his godfather had added to his drink. It was a relief to know that Charlie was still his friend.

"It's all right" Draco said glaring at his father hoping he would get the message to keep silent, for once the elder Malfoy did. "Lets get back to it.." As they sat to explain things to Harry about the blood and magical bind of the contract.


	6. Family Fued and Dreams

Sirius sighed as he listened to Lucius talk about the wedding plans and what needed to be done still. It had now been a week since Harry's birthday that had turned his life upside down and backwards. Luckily his friends where still speaking to him and Charlie had send letters encouraging him to make the best of a iffy situation. The only trouble was that Harry seemed to be drawing into himself, he did not eat much, barley spoke to anyone and when he did he gave short answers. He looked over at the young man that sat across from him and smiled. "Harry?" He asked interrupting Lucius's rant.

"Hm?" he looked up at his godfather.

"Do you have a day you like to pick?"

"Any day but the 26th or25th" he said shortly.

"Why? Those are good days.." Lucius frowned at the calendar then at the young man.

"I agree, Mr. Black look at your other clander" Draco said nodding to another calendar that Sirius held, knowing the full moon was on the 25th and that Remus would be out of it for a few days.

Sirius looked down at and nodded "Harry is right any day but those.."

"Fine!" Lucius growled realizing he was going to have to deal with that 'wolf' at the wedding.

Harry looked up at him and frowned knowing why he has angry. "Look! He is my godfather as well, and if you don't like it.."

Sirius cut him off "Harry it's all right" he said softly

"Father this is mine and Harry's wedding and you are going to have to deal with it" Draco said firmly looking up at Harry hoping to get a smile or a thank you but Harry just turned his eyes away. "So have we come to a decision about the … wedding night?" he asked softly

"I don't want anyone there" Harry muttered.

"Harry, two of us have to be there, me and one from your 'family'" Lucius scowled "Trust me I'm not going to take any pleasure from watching it.."

"FATHER!" Draco scowled

"WELL. He acts like we want to be there." Lucius growled at his son.

"ENOUGH!" Remus snarled from the door "What is going on?" He asked. Everyday for the past week he came home to fighting, and Harry hiding some where.

"We where discussing the wedding night." Sirius scowled at Lucius.

"Look, Sirius you go with Lucius, put up a privacy charm, then put a silencing charm. That way Harry and Draco can not see you, but you can see them but not hear them that way there is some form of privacy." he growled.

"And give us four to five minutes alone before you slip in.." Draco added.

"Fine" Lucius scowled picking up more papers. To start in on the next set of plans.

Harry stood at that moment "I need to step out.." he whispered. He moved out slowly and slipped past Remus.

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder as he moved past "It'll be all right.." he whispered softly.

Harry moved out into the gardens trying to think, trying to figure out why? He looked up to the clear blue sky "Why Father?' he whispered "Why?"

"Harry?" A soft voice called

"I need to be alone, Draco" he scowled.

"Please Harry? I want to talk." He moved closer to the pacing young man before him. "Don't let father get to you. I'll handle him"

"I don't need you help." Harry scowled looking away from the slender muscular man that was approaching him.

"No, I imagine you'll set him right several time before it's all said and done.." Draco smiled softly. "Harry, I know that this is hard but.."

"Draco, you don't know what 'hard' is. You all ways take the easy way out, and run" Harry said walking away from him.

Draco sighed softly, well he was not going to run this time. He was going to make this work.

Dinner was a strained affair, Lucius and Draco where stay at the Black residence so they could plan this wedding which was officially in one week, so every moment was spent planning the wedding. The announcement for the Daily Profit would run in the morning and invitations had already gone out.

Harry sat nibbling at his plate and sighed listening to Remus and Sirius talk but it was not a normal conversation. There was no joking around, no laughing. He missed it so bad.

"I.." Harry stood pushing the plate away.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius asked worried

"I can't stay.." he whispered harshly and left quickly.

"Kit!" Sirius called and a house elf appeared.

"Bring me sandwich and a glass of wine."

The house elf pop out as Sirius stood.

"Is everything as right?" Draco asked

Lucius scowled "He needs to grow up."

"No, he doesn't, you do. You have been dogging him ever since this came up. AND IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" Sirius took the plate and glass from the house elf that popped in and left.

Harry looked away from the window as Sirius came through the door. "I'm sorry, I couldn't take the tension. I miss the joking, the laughter. I miss our nightly rutine." he whispered taking the plate and glass Sirius offered.

"I know everything is stressful right now. I miss you singing and playing the piano in the parlor every night" Sirius sat beside him looking into his godsons pain filled eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Siri'" Harry whispered "I'm sorry that this is happing."

"Harry I will say it again. It is not your fault" Sirius repeated what he had said to Lucius to Harry "It will never be you fault." He moved to Harry and sat beside him to talk this out. He kjnew Harry just needed as ear and understanding.

* * *

Sirius moved into the gardens after talking to Harry, trying to clear his head.

"Mr. Black?"

"Draco call me Sirius, please?" Sirius sighed what now?

"Sorry, habit. Can I ask you some questions, about Harry? He won't talk to me really."

"What do you want to know?" Sirius gestured for Draco to join him as he walked the gardens.

"Well, I know a little about Harry, but it's nothing personal really. I don't belive the Daily Profit, it's nothing but trash. Especially where he;s concerned." Draco sighed he knew he was rabling but he couldn't really help it. "What I want to know Harry's dreams and whishes.."

Sirius was taken aback. "You are serious?"

"Yes, I am. I was told you where the one to talk to. Can you help? I want to do what I can to make him happy.."

Sirius looked at the young man beside him and smiled "Well, there are some things to rember. He is human don't take him to that 'manor' and put him in a room and forget he's there. He needs people to talk to, to laugh with…" he said softly looking out into the vast multitied of roses and flowers. "He wants to travel, he's never been any where, never got that luxury that you and myself have taken for grated." He sighed thinking." He dreams of family and having children, and I mean a big family. He told me that one day he was going to out do Mrs. Weasley.."

Draco chuckled softly, "I bet, he's going to be a good dad.."

"Yes, but don't press him to be sexual after the wedding night.."

"I don't plan on it." Draco said instantly "I'm going to promise him that"

"Good, keep your promises. He loves music, he singing, and plays the piano." Sirius sighed "He just wants to be normal. He just wants to lead as normal life a possible." He said looking at Draco he stopped "And don't keep him from his family.."

Draco stopped and looked at him "I would never do that, and I will not allow my father to do that.." He vowed "I think that would be the stupiest thing to do. I want to be his friend and maybe someday a true husband, not a bastard to him.."

"Good!" Sirius turned them back to the house to hear music "Looks like Harry took me to heart. Come lets go listen, and if you think Harry needs me or Remus owl us.."

"I promise, I'll do what I can to take care of him."

"Good, you are shaping up to be a better man than you father."

Harry sat at the piano playing softly, Remus was sitting beside the fire, Harry stopped looking up as they entered.

"Please don't stop.." Draco smiled.

Harry hesitated for a moment but caught Sirius's eye

"Come on Harry, its been weeks since I heard you play." Sirius encouraged.

Harry looked at him and resumed his playing where he had left off. He was getting lost in the music the playing relaxing him letting the tension drain.

Draco watched him not beliving what he was seeing. Harry's playing was wonderful, and he knew that it would piss off his fgather but he had to hear this every day. He was going to get Harry his own piano. "That is beautiful" he smiled softly.

"It is, we love listening to Harry play. He normally plays every night.." Remus said

"Why hasn't he?" Draco asked softly sitting beside Remus.

"Well.." he shrugged "Things have been out of kilter this past week.."

Draco looked over at Harry "He is beautiful." he whispered

Every one turned in at a decent time knowing they had a lot of work to do over the next few days before the wedding.


	7. I now pronounce you Harry James Malfoy

Sirius moved quickly to where Harry was dressing, the Manor gardens where getting full, and fast. He hoped they could get through today with out incident. He knocked softly on the oak carved door, then entered.

Harry stood by the mirror dressed in his pure white silk robes, his short hair comed back. He stared at himself not realizing Sirius had entered the room.

"You look amazing.." Sirius encouraged softly moving up to him.

"I'm scared Sirius.." Harry whispered his green eyes dark, and tears brimmed in his eyes. He drew a shuttering breath, and looked at his godfather.

"It's normal, I was a nervous wreck the day I married Remus.." He smiled softly.

"How full is it out there?"

"I think the entire wizarding community is here.." Sirius said truthfully.

"Did the Weasleys come?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, they're here.." He looked over when a knock came to the door. "Who?"

"A friend" A voice called and the door opened and Charlie stepped in. "I wanted to see Harry. Is that all right?"

"Yes" Sirius smiled softly.

Charlie moved in to the room and over to Harry. "You are beautiful." he smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're here." Harry said softly.

"I..I can't stay, but I had to see you." He smiled handing Harry a pure white rose, for innocence.

Harry smiled softly fighting back the tears as he took the rose. "I will write..and.." Harry stopped taking a deep breath the threat of tears brimming.

"Hey, no tears. I will all ways be here for you. No matter what." He gently hugged Harry afraid of ruining his outfit. It was clear that Draco wanted Harry in the best and only the best. He sighed mentally at least that was on good thing, Harry would be taken care of.

They looked over at a soft tap. "It's time.." Remus called softly.

Charlie handed Harry to Sirius and smiled "Take care, I will see you soon." he promised.

Harry looked back at him as Sirius led him out of the door "See you soon." he whispered, and with a heavy heart headed out of the door.

Charlie waited for a moment then when he was sure Harry was out of ear shot, he sat down and cried.

* * *

Sirius led Harry down the hall and to the double doors that led out to the vast gardens where the wedding guests where assembled. He stopped to wait for the right music.

Harry looked at Sirius and swallowed hard. "I shouldn't of eaten this morning.."

"Do you need a calming potion, Harry?' Sirius asked worried.

"I just got to get through this.." he whispered softly, but his guts where telling him differently. He felt like he needed to crawl onto bed and curl up into a ball.

Remus pressed a potion to Harry's lips and made him drink a calming potion, he was not taking no for answer.

"We're right here.." Sirius whispered as Remus went to take his spot beside the Weasleys.

* * *

"How is he?" Molly whispered worried.

"He is a wreck." Remus said softly.

"This is wrong, the bastard.." Ron glowered at Draco who was standing at the front waiting.

"Ron!" Hermione hisses "Hush!"

"Well he is" he fired back.

"Yes, but you need to hush, we don't want trouble." she said, noticing Lucius was glaring their way.

Reluctantly Ron subsided. The other Weasleys were silent all glowering at Draco.

* * *

"All right." Sirius whispered as the music began to play.

Harry instinctively clung a little tighter to Sirius as the doors opened. He tried not to look at the vast crowed, he was afraid if he did he would faint.

Everyone stood as the door opened and Sirius led Harry out in to the gardens. There where mummers and gasps seeing Harry, he was immaculate.

Draco turned and smiled softly seeing Harry, his Harry.

Lucius looked the young man over grateful that he looked decent today. He stood on Draco's right, Sirius would take his place on Harry's left when they got into place.

The bonder smiled as they reached Draco, and Sirius, fighting back the tears, reluctantly handed Harry to Draco and took this place.

As they bonder asked everyone to sit Harry face Draco his hands shaking as Draco held them.

'It's all right' He whispered as the bonder began the ceremony.

To Harry it wasn't all right, he just wanted this over. As the bonder had Harry repeat the words his hands and voice shook so bad it was a miracle he got through it with out dropping the ring.

Finally at long last Draco gave him an innocent kiss and wiped away the tear that was on his cheek. It was over, he was now Harry James Malfoy Potter. Pictures where taken then and the wedding guests moved by ones and twos to congratulate the newlyweds.

As people began to enjoy the reception Harry was silent looking over at the Weasleys.

"Go join them.." A softly voice encouraged "They are your family."

Harry turned slightly to see Draco standing beside him. He looked surprised but nodded to him and moved over.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged him "You look wonderful"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.." Harry hugged her back and then got hugged by all the rest.

Everyone seemed to be determined to get Harry to smile, and Ron thankfully stayed off the subject that had them all irritated, Draco.

After a while Draco moved over earning a few glares from Ron, the twins and Bill. "I'm sorry, but I have to steal Harry, it's time for gifts.." he said softly, keeping his voice kind. It was getting late and he knew people would be leaving soon.

"We'll see you later dear.." Molly sighed watching them move off.

Harry moved off with Draco as the guest gathered around, to watch them open their gifts. Harry was grateful that they where not doing the traditional dance, he had no time to learn it and he did not want to humiliate himself. He sat beside Draco and one by one they opened their presents, then after everything was opened Sirius, Remus and Lucius stepped forward.

Sirius smiled at Harry as they gave the two their gift, an brand new flying motorcycle, and a 'family' car.

Harry smiled at his godfathers, he had all ways wanted a bike. Especially after he flew on Sirius's for the first time. "Thank you 'Siri.' Thanks 'Reme'" he smiled as they hugged the boys.

Lucius smirked, yes he was going to one up Harry's godfathers and it was going to be with style. He stood and smiled at his son, presenting the pair with a brand new home and lands. The picture of the house showed a huge manor, with sprawling gardens, and it own lake.

Everyone clapped at that, and Sirius sighed great full that Harry would not have to deal with his 'father-in-law' on a daily basis.

Draco stood and hugged his father "Thank you father from both of us.."

"My, pleasure son." he grinned, now he didn't have to deal with the 'Golden boy' in his manor.

* * *

Draco led Harry into the Manor and down to his rooms. "It'll be all right Harry.." he said as they slipped into the room.

"I don't want to do this.." Harry whispered, as they moved into the bedroom.

Draco set up the charms around the room and led Harry to the bed. "I know, but we have to." he whispered softly. "Harry, I want you to know that after tonight I will not touch you sexually unless you want me too and I will be gentle, I swear.."

Harry looked at him surprised "You would promise that?"

"Yes, I don't want to hurt you.." Draco said softly "I also want to give you something.." He reached for the potion.

"What is it?" he asked nervously, still afraid that Draco would hurt him.

"A child. This will insure that a child is conceived.." Draco said looking directly into Harry's eyes.

Harry wiped the tears away. "A child?" He took the potion from him "Really?" He was surprised he thought that Draco wouldn't want children from him.

"Yes," He smiled "I know you want kids, and so do I." He smiled as Harry opened the bottle and drank the potion down. "Lets get started" Draco smiled and Handed him a glass of wine. "To our future" he smiled "I can't wait to travel every where with you.."

Harry raised his glass "I still don't know about this.."

"I know, but relax, I'll take of you.." They drank their wine in one sip, and Draco slowly reached for him.

Harry tried to clear his mind and tried to relax but his mind was in a fog.

Draco slowly undressed Harry and laid him down on the bed and started to make slow love to him.

Lucius and Sirius moved into the room quietly hoping not to disturb the newlyweds. They moved to their seats and looked toward the bed.

Draco was preparing Harry with gentle fingers and soft words of encouragement. Slowly he maneuvered to enter him.

Harry hissed and closed his eyes as Draco pushed in slowly afraid of hurting him. "It's all right, try to relax.." Draco said

Harry tried to relax, he tried to clear his mind. "Draco.." he whimpered wanting it over.

"I don't want to hurt you..Relax.." Draco whispered into his ear, worried.

Harry swallowed hard and forced himself to relax.

Draco felt him relax and gently thrust in the rest of the way.

* * *

Lucius smirked 'Looks like your 'boy' is having trouble.' he whispered.

'It's his first time.' Sirius whispered back angered at the mans cold heartedness. 'And when he's basically being raped, he has a right to be tense.' he hissed

* * *

It did not take long for Draco to release deep into Harry and then get Harry some relief. He slowly and gently pulled out and laid beside Harry "Are you all right?" He whispered wiping the tears away. He was grateful that the parents where gone, the spell broke when they left.

Harry looked away from him, he knew that Draco had been as easy on him as he could, and he couldn't say that he did not enjoy it, it just hurt a little more than he thought it would. "I'm ok, I'm just glad.. that this day is over.."

"Harry look at me please??" Draco begged.

Harry reluctantly turned to look at him "Want a good laugh at the virgin?" he asked bitterly.

"No, the first time is all ways awkward, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Draco said with a soft smile "I wanted to let you know that I want to make you happy. I want to take you places, and I will keep my promise.."

Harry was surprised, he expected him to laugh at him for him not being able to relax and for tearing up at the end. "You are acting weird.." he accused

Draco laughed "No, I'm just being me, my I stay tonight? Tomorrow we can go shopping for the house."

"Yes, you can stay. How are we going to do the bedroom arrangement. I don't want people to talk, if they know we have .."

Draco interrupted him "Screw the world, until you are full ready, we'll have our own rooms." He said firmly.

"Thank you." Harry said softly, still not sure what to make of how Draco was acting.

"Sleep, you'll feel better in the morning.." Draco said kissing him softly

Harry let Draco pull him close and closed his eyes to try to sleep.

Draco smiled inwardly he had done well this round.

TBC


	8. Taking Harry shopping

The next morning Harry awoke to see Draco was all ready showered and dressed.

"Good morning." Draco smiled softly at him "Breakfast we'll be here in a moment."

"I need to shower, first.." Harry said wincing, he was sore.

"Right through there, there is some cream on the counter too, it'll help.."

"Thanks.." Harry grumbled, he pulled on a robe and moved slowly, very slowly to the bathroom.

Draco watched him and softly smiled, he knew how he felt. He had bottomed one time to see what it was like. He had enjoyed it but the next day he could barley walk, granted the pace his partner had set was brutal, he still knew Harry was sore.

The house elf popped in at that moment with a heavy breakfast try.

"Set it up on the veranda." Draco said as he opened the double doors that led out to the veranda. He looked out at the gardens and the vast lands that was Malfoy Manor. He couldn't wait to see his and Harry's new home. He had many plans for shopping and dinner with Harry today. He wanted to make sure that the furniture was to Harry's liking and that Harry had what ever he wanted.

Harry moved out of the bathroom wearing his black silk button down shirt and black trousers. He looked around the bedroom spotting breakfast on the verandas' table. Draco stood beside the table looking out. Harry watched him curious about why he was acting so ..'nice' to him. He remembered what Draco saying to him, that it wasn't an act, but he was not certain about it and still afraid that Draco was going to hurt him. Slowly he moved out to where breakfast was set up. "Morning." he said softly.

Draco turned and smiled at his husband he looked the young man over wishing that Harry would wear the necklace the had sent him. "Your godfathers have style. You look great." he smiled "Hungry?"

"A little" Harry moved to the table and served himself a plate.

"I was wondering if you would like to go see the house, and then maybe do a little shopping for it?" Draco asked watching him as he served himself a plate.

Harry looked at him a little surprised he figured Draco would just make the decision on what they were going to do and do it. "I'd like that.." he said softly "Do you think we could maybe plant some autumn roses in the garden?"

"Of course, anything you want, and only the best.." Draco smiled softly

* * *

Harry looked around the huge master bedroom, he could not believe Draco was giving him the biggest bedroom. He looked around the cavernous bedroom in shock. He moved toward one of the doors and opened it to find an equally sized bathroom. "That's not a tub, that is a swimming pool." he murmured.

"What's a swimming pool?" Draco asked moving up.

"That bath tub, hell Draco I could play Quiddich in the bedroom.." he muttered "I don't need all of this.." He protested.

"You do, you just don't know it, hell you deserve it.." he said " getting any ideas for furniture and paintings?"

"I don't know.." he sighed "I.. I've never done this.."

Draco smiled "Well come on, we'll decide when we get there.." he held out his arm for Harry.

Harry looked at him not beliving that this was his, even if Lucius did give it to them. He sighed just not sure, but slowly took Draco's arm.

Draco smiled and dissaperated them to Faubourg Saint-Honoré, the crème del la crème of home furnishings in Paris.

"Where?" he looked around not recognizing the area.

"Paris.." Draco smiled leading him into the store.

Harry gazed around not beliving where they where "Draco.. This is expensive.." he whispered.

"Yes, but we can afford it. I want you to have nice things…" he smiled and led him further in.

By the time Draco led Harry out to go find a place for lunch he was in shock. They had just spent 98 grand on bedroom furniture and that was just for his bedroom! Harry looked around at the vast shops, just amazed at what he saw.

"Do you see any where you would like to go?" Draco asked watching Harry's face.

"I..don't know..I've never been here.." Harry said softly.

"We'll go every where than.." Draco smiled as he led Harry to a nice bistro on the square, for lunch.

Draco smiled as he sipped his wine, he was watching Harry with curious eyes. "Come on, tell me about yourself?'

Harry sighed "Not much to tell, what would you want to know about a muggle raised freak?" he asked looking down at his glass.

Draco almost dropped his glass "Who's called you that?!" he demanded a little upset.

"I've been called that all my life.." he shrugged.

Draco looked at Harry wanting to reach for his hand but decided against it. "Harry? Look at me, please?"

Harry looked up at him, bitterness in his eyes.

"You are not a freak!" he said firmly. "I see a handsome, young, intelligent person in front of me"

Harry looked away " You're seeing what's not there.."

Draco got up and moved around the table not caring about the other patrons in the restaurant. He knelt in front of Harry forcing the young man to look at him. "You are not a freak! I will not allow you to beat yourself up for what those nasty muggles said or did. You are smart, you're the best Quiddich player in Hogwarts, you're the person that made life possible for all of us. Please don't call yourself that"

Harry looked at him "I.. all right.." he sighed softly, he looked like he wanted to protest but he subsided.

Draco hesitantly reached up and brushed the tear away, before resuming his seat, deciding from then on to stay off the subject of Harry's muggle raising.

The pair finished their meal in almost silence, Draco was afraid of hurting Harry by brining up touchy subjects. They mainly talked about Draco's up bringing and traditions of pure blood families. Some traditions Harry found just well wrong, but he keep asking the questions, he wanted to know about Draco and why he acted the way he did.

As they walked out Draco was telling Harry about why his father was the was around muggle raised wizards and witches. "But it's wrong!" Harry protested getting a little upset.

Draco nodded "Yes, it is.." he was interrupted before he could go on.

"Then why did you act the way you did in school? Why do you act like that now?!" Harry turned to him his expression stormy.

Draco sighed looking around a spotted a park bench "Why don't we sit" he suggested moving to the bench and sitting Harry down. "I know it's hard to understand but all my life there has been one thing I've wanted above everything. My father being proud of me. So, I acted like him. I thought that if I did what he did and acted like he did he would say he was proud of me." he sighed " To this day he has not said it, he hasn't even said that he loves me."

Harry looked at him intrigued "I guess it's hard for some to say.." he said softly

Draco decided it was time to get Harry to smile "Come on, there is one more place I want to go.." He smiled.

"Where? We've bought so much all ready.."

"You'll see." Draco took his arm and apperated them to another shop. Leading the way he opened the door to a piano shop.

Harry gasped seeing the exquisite display of pianos. "Draco? These.."

"Are the best. I loved your playing the other night, I would like for you to be able to continue with it.." he smiled seeing Harry's eyes wander over the vast display of concert pianos. He realized that one had caught Harry's attention.

"That's a Steinway." He whispered his hand running along the keys.

Draco smiled watching him as the owner came over to help them. It did not take long for Draco to put the money down on not one but two Steinway pianos, one for the parlor and one for the ball room. "After we get settled in to the Manor would you like to travel for a bit?" Draco asked as they finished the shopping for the day.

"For how long?"

"As long as you want.." Draco smiled as they dissaperated home.

TBC


	9. The Turning Point, And Blessed News

**_AUTHERS NOTE: THIS IS A TIME JUMP CHAPTER AND HARRY IS FRIENDS WITH DRACO NOW, DON'T WORRY HARRY TELLS SIRIUS AND REMUS HOW THAT CAME ABOUT. HARRY STILL HAS NOT OPENED THE ONE DOOR DRACO IS TRYING SO HARD TO OPEN. HE STILL WILL NOT LET DRACO TOUCH HIM IN A LOVERS STYLE, NO BEDROOM ROMPS NOT EVEN HAND HOLDING, HARRY WILL EXPLAIN LATER DON'T WORRY ENJOY._**

Harry was laying curled up on his side on the hotel bed looking out of the window, he was waiting for Draco to return with a mediwizard. He had been sick the past five days running and he was tiered of it. They knew Harry had to be pregnant, but they needed to be sure so Draco went out for the mediwizard.

The door opened slowly "Harry?'

"I'm here." Harry groaned not brothering to sit up.

Draco moved in with the med wizard beside him. "Sorry, it took so long.." he moved to Harry clearly worried.

"It's all right.." Harry grinned " Could be worse." he was pale and had clearly been throwing up.

The med wizard moved closer to the bed to check over his patient.

After a moment the mediwizard looked up and smiled "Yes, you are pregnant. You are experiencing morning sickness.."

"How do I control it?" Harry asked pleadingly.

The med wizard smiled softly "There are some potions that I'll give you. Now you are on your honeymoon right?"

Draco sighed softly "Vacation, yes. Been traveling for about five months now. Why did this take so long to present?"

"In males it does. Some times we don't catch it until they start showing.."

Harry looked up at Draco, he was starting to show. "Well that explains why my clothing is tight.." he grinned.

Draco chuckled softly "Yes."

"Now you are getting in to a time where you shouldn't travel too much. I will send my report to Saint Mungos, and if you need me while in town, call."

He smiled giving Harry the potions he would need then left with a smile.

"Damn, I was looking forward to seeing Greece.." Harry groaned.

"We'll go" Draco promised with a soft smile "Do you think you'll be up for one last out going?"

Harry smiled "Yes" he said wanting to go out one last time, and not be coped up sick. "Where to?"

"My secret." he smiled, he had learned over the past months that Harry loved to be surprised, and he loved tomato sandwiches. They still had a long way to go but they so far to Draco's eyes things where going well. Harry had started opening up to him and they would actually talk for hours on end once they started talking. "Come on" he smiled offering his hand to his husband.

Harry took the hand without hesitation, in the past five months he had slowly opened to Draco. He loved the fact that Draco was taking him places and not just coping him up in their home. In fact they had not been home since they week after their wedding. He looked at Draco and smiled he had found out many thing about his former enemy that intrigued him. Like for instance, Draco could fence, where Harry was good at dueling Draco would great with a sword and could kick you ass. He promised to teach Harry, but not right now they didn't want to hurt their baby. "When should we head home?"

"Tonight, if you wish" Draco said helping him up and off the bed.

"Maybe we could have Sirius and Remus over tomorrow and tell them the good news.." Harry said.

"That would be great.." Draco smiled. "I'll tell Father.." he said softly.

"He'll be happy. You'll see.." Harry said. He had learned that Draco really feared his Father at times, but craved nothing more than his love and affection.

Draco forced a smile he did not want to ruin tonight for Harry. "Come on. We'll be late.."

* * *

Harry sat in the darkening Dublin theater a little excited. He had all ready seen Celtic Thunder, while they where visiting Germany. Now they where here and Draco would not tell him who they where going to see.

Draco watched Harry with a smile, he loved the fact that he could show Harry new thing. They had been to Germany, Switzerland, the USA, China, Japan, and now they where here in Ireland, and having such a good time. They where going to go to Greece but he did not want to risk Harry or the baby. He smiled at Harry he hoped he would like this last show.

Harry looked toward the stage and almost fainted "Loreena McKenitt?" he whispered looking at Draco.

"Yes," he smiled

"Thank you.." Harry whispered looking back to the stage and not looking away.

Draco smiled to himself he was grateful that he had a great memory. Talking to Harry for house over lunch and dinner had opened up a can of worms so to speak. He had learned that Harry loved Loreena and Celtic Thunder as well as the Vienna boys choir. That was Draco's next quest, getting Harry to one of their concert. He had yet to take things past being friends he was afraid too. The two times that he had tried Harry went cold and didn't speak for awhile, so to be safe he kept all things on a friendship level.

Harry was focused on the show, he just couldn't believe that Draco had brought him to see Loreena. He was on cloud nine.

After the show and checking out of the hotel Draco apperated them home. Harry sighed softly he didn't want to stop traveling but he knew he had to, he knew he could not risk the baby. He had to smile at that, a baby, his child. Oh he couldn't wait.

* * *

Draco helped Harry get his things unpacked and smiled "So..hmm. Could I maybe stay with you.?" Draco asked deciding to take the risk.

Harry winced "Not tonight.." he whispered turning away from him.

Draco sighed but softly said "Goodnight Harry.." He moved out. He had hoped that he could just breech that last wall but it just wouldn't move.

The next day Sirius and Remus flooed over with smiles, they were anxious to see Harry, it had been a long five months.

"Hello Sirius, hello Remus.." Draco greeted with a smile "How are you?"

"We're doing good. Where's Harry? How is he?"

Draco smiled "He is doing well, I promise. He is down in the Aviary, and gardens. Come I'll take you.."

They fallowed eager to see Harry hoping that everything was well.

Draco lead him down the hallway when he opened the door Sirius drew a deep breath. It was beautiful! Vast colors of flowers and the multitude of plants.

Harry smiled "Sirius! Remus!"

"Harry!!" they hugged there boy with smiles and tears "Are you well? How have you been?"

"I'm fine, things are going well…" Harry smiled

"I'll let you get caught up.." Draco smiled softly.

"All right, don't let him bully you.." Harry said looking at him worried knowing that his father was on the way.

"I'll do my best, have fun. Show them the Aquarium.."

"I will' Harry smiled leading his godfathers off to show them the Aquarium.

"This is awesome Harry.." Remus smiled looking at the 50,000 gallon tanks, filled with multitude colored fish and gringylows.

"I know, Draco helped pick them out.." Harry smiled.

"So, you and Draco look like you're doing well" Sirius fished out hoping to get Harry to talk.

"It is, I won't lie it was rocky but he helped me 'Siri'" Harry looked at the tank

"How?"

Harry smiled "First there is two things to tell you, first I don't have the nightmares any more.."

Remus moved to him shocked, Harry had been plagued by the nightmares ever since his second year. "How? We've tried every thing"

Harry smiled "Draco..." He smiled softly then began to tell them what had happened.

FLASHBACK

Draco woke worried someone was crying, and calling out. He quickly grabbed his robe and moved to Harry's bedroom.

There was Harry tears streaming down his face crying out for something, begging for something not to happen, it was hard to understand but one thing was clear he was hurting and Draco wasn't having that.

He quickly moved to the bed to wake him. "Harry!! Harry wake up.."" He gently shook him.

Harry woke startled "NO!!" He gasped looking around wildly.

"It's me.." Draco said trying to get his attention.

Harry looked at him tears falling realizing that Draco had heard him. He quickly looked away. "I'm sorry.." he mumbled.

"There is nothing to be sorry for.." Draco said softly worried "Why are you sorry?"

"I forgot to set the privacy spell.." he whispered

"I'm glad" Draco said "I am I glad you forgot. Hoe long have you had these?" he asked

Harry was shocked he expected Draco to laugh and tease him for this problem he didn't want to talk about it but something was telling him to talk.. "Since my second year.." he whispered. "Sometimes it's about my muggle family, sometimes I hear my mother screaming, other times it Cedric.." He whispered "I've tried everything nothing helps.."

Draco listened to him "Harry, I can help.."

"How?" He asked nervously looking at him.

"Have you heard of Dream Visitation?" He asked.

"That's dark magic Draco.." he began shifting uncomfortably.

"No it's not. It's only dark when the wizard or witch instigating the visitation rides a nightmare or nightstalion.." He explained "Now I will not lie to you Father does have a heard but that is only because they are endangered and Father manages a sanctuary, been in the family for generations.." he said "I've done it before. I helped mother, with her nightmares. I can do it, please let me try?" he wanted to help him so badly.

Harry looked skeptical, but wanted the nightmares to end so badly "How do we do this?" he whispered wiping the tears away..

Draco smiled softly "Just go back to sleep I'll do the rest.." He lowered the lights as Harry slipped back under the covers. Draco sat in the near by chair to slip into the healing trace. He slipped into the trance and soon found himself in Harry's mind and in his nightmare. He looked around and there was Harry a young Harry in the corner being beaten by his uncle he had to act quickly to alter the dream, to change it, making it so Harry was not what Vernon was beating on. He worked for quiet sometime to alter the dreams or to, for lack of better wording, 'sly the demon' of the dreams. It was no easy task but he was determined to fight for as long as it took.

Harry woke the next morning realizing that he slept through the night for the first time in a long time. He sat up to see Draco sprawled in the chair fast asleep. He rose slowly and moved to Draco touching his shoulder to wake him.

Draco woke and grinned "How are you?"

"I.. I slept through the night" He whispered "You helped me.." tears of joy glisened in his eyes.

Draco smiled relived "I'm glad, I don't like to see you hurt.." he smiled.

Harry took his hand with a soft smile "Thank you"

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry looked at them "That was the turning point for me. We are freinds," Harry whispered "He wants to be more, but I'm..I'm just not ready.." he whispered.

"Has he pushed that on you?" Sirius asked looking at Harry for signs of him lying.

"No, he's been very patient with me.." Harry smiled "We've done so much together but had to stop.." He moved to Sirius and Remus "We found out yesterday morning, that I'm pregnant, about five months along.."

Remus hugged his godson "That's wonderful"

Sirius smiled looked a little forced, now he was worried, but when Harry turned to him and he saw the happiness in his eyes, that naked joy he knew he would stand beside him.

"Sirius?" he asked worried, he was afraid that his godfather wouldn't want the baby.

"It's wonderful Harry.." He smiled hugging him "It is, and we're right here for you."

TBC


	10. A Propper Malfoy!

**AUTHERS NOTE: DRACO IS ABOUT TO FACE ONE OF THE HARDESS THING HE HAS EVER DONE, ASLO YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING TO CAUSE EVERTHING DRACO HAS DONE TO TO COLLAPSE. **

* * *

Draco was in the study waiting for his father, he was nervous he had to admit that.

"Dragon, don't worry, your father will be thrilled.." His grandfather grinned, hell he was thrilled that there would be a new Malfoy.

Draco looked up at his grandfather "I hope so" he whispered as the floo activated and his father stepped into the room.

"Draco" Lucius held his hand out to his son.

Draco took his fathers hand firmly. "It's good to see you Father. I trust that you are well?" he gesture to the pair of chairs by the fire.

"I am well." Lucius said taking the offered seat.

"How was you traveling?"

"It was wonderful, father. We had a great time.." he smiled softly as he sat down taking a glass of wine and offering one to his father.

Lucius took the glass looking at the colored liquid with a soft frown. "I was thinking Draco..." he mused softly "Have you and Harry been 'involved'?" He asked.

Draco frowned "That is really my business father." he scowled. "Why?"

"Draco...I believe that it is time for you to take a mistress." Lucius sipped his wine looking at his son.

Draco was outraged "NO!"

"Draco.. there is nothing wrong with it. You need a pure blood witch to bred a true heir.." Lucius said taking another sip "I myself have had several mistresses even while you mother was alive." he said uncaring.

Draco set down his drank "I will not betray my husband." he scowled

"Draco!" His father's voice went cold "You need an heir. A pure blood heir, not half bloods bastard.. there's nothing wrong with it.." he scowled "And you will breed a pure blood heir Draco. I won't allow a half blood take the Malfoy name.." He growled.

* * *

Harry was comming down the hall with a smile. Sirius and Remus wanted him to go to the Weasley's to tell them the good news. He was going to tell Draco, then floo over for a little. He froze when he neared the doors, they were shouting, and he could hear everything.

* * *

Draco stood. "Listen Father. Harry is my husband and I wont do it.." he growled

Lucius stood as well glowering at his son "You aren't even having sex Draco. He won't mind, you need to find a mistress.." he growled advancing on Draco clearly angry at his sons defiance.

Draco stood firm. "NO!" he growled "If this is what you demand of me then leave! Because guess what Harry's pregnant, and I will not stoop to what you desire. I was raised by mother to be a proper Malfoy!" He growled.

Lucius froze "Fine if that is what you want. Then so be it." He moved to the floo.

"And until you decide to apologize to Harry and myself, don't come back." He was breathing hard his eyes glossed over with pure rage.

Angrily Lucius flooed out.

"That's my Dragon!" his grandfather said proudly.

Harry was stunned at what he had overheard, Draco had defend him and the baby. Slowly he moved to the door "Draco?" he called out softly, opening the door.

Draco turned to Harry and took a deep breath "?is everything all right?" He asked

"Yes, Sirius suggested I go see Mrs. Weasley.." Harry moved into the room.

"You should go. Let them know that you're ok and all.." He smiled softly.

Harry watched his husband then to Draco's shock and delight, Harry hugged him "Thank you Draco. You where wonderful.."

"You heard?" He asked worried looking Harry in the eyes.

"Yes, and you did beautifully.." Harry released the hug " I best hurry I'll be home soon.." he smiled

"Go" Draco encouraged, and watching Harry go he knew he would do it again in a heart beat.

* * *

Harry fallowed Sirius out of the floo only to be hugged tightly by Molly Weasley. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." he grinned

"Harry!!" she was excited to see him. "Oh I've missed you. Are you well? You look better, you look healthy.."

Harry smiled "I am Mrs. Weasley, in fact I'm pregnant.." he smiled

Molly swallowed hard "Really, that's wonderful dear.." she looked towards the gardens "Ohh there's Ron and Hermione, why don't you go say hello. They're worried about you.."

Harry smiled he knew she was not happy about the news but, "All right.." he moved out slowly.

"Ron! It's Harry." Hermione ran to him bear hugging him.

"Easy 'Monie' let the man breath" Ron chuckled moving to them.

"Are you well. Has Draco hurt you? If he has..." Hermione's tone became angered.

"I'm fine, we just got back from traveling. We've been every where.." he smiled

Ron frowned "So.. you trust the greasy git now?!" he asked angry. Glaring at Harry he had stopped walking.

Harry sighed "He's like a friend now, besides we got news yesterday that I'm pregnant."

Hermione beamed "Ohh Harry" she hugged him but Ron was angry.

"That bastard raped you and you're now saddled with a rape child, a bastard baby?" Ron spoke before he thought and in an instant he regretted his word when he saw Harry's face "Harry I.."

Harry pulled out of Hermione's arms and face his friend "That is my husband, and this is my child if you can't accept it.." he turned "Then good bye.." he moved back to the house.

* * *

"Sirius? What do you think of this?" Molly asked worried.

"He's my godson, I'll stand beside him.." Sirius saod as Remus sat beside him.

"But it was rape!! That baby will be known as a rape child,a bastard" she glared angered at Sirius for not stopping this madness.

"In the eyes of the law it wasn't.."

"The law be dammed! That's your god son!" Molly snapped tears streaming down her face "And you let Draco rape him!"

"I had no choice!" Sirius snapped back "In the eyes of the law it was not rape, but yes I believe it was, but there is nothing we can do..."

Harry walked into the middle of the fight tears streaming down his face. "I want to go home.." he whispered, his mind in a fog, was that how they where going to see his child? Was this what he had to look forward to?

Sirius moved to Harry "Are you ok?"

"Take me home 'Siri' please" He whispered.

"Harry I didn't mean it.." Molly said trying to redeam herself.

"Yes, you did just like Ron did. 'Siri' please.." he begged someone had to floo with him so he wouldn't fall.

"Yes," Sirius and Remus moved to help him into the fire place, and with a word they where gone.

Draco looked at up as the floo activated "You back faster then I thought you.." he stopped seeing Harry's face "What happened?!"

"I just want to lay down.. please.." Harry whispered wiping away the tears.

Sirius helped Harry to his rooms with Remus beside them "Harry, please know that we don't believe that."

"Don't tell Draco what they said please." Harry begged "I don't want to upset him.." he whispered.

Sirius sighed "All right, we promise.."

Draco stood by the door not hearing what was being said, they where too far away, but he knew something was wrong, and he also knew that someone had upset Harry. That mad him angry!

TBC


	11. Closed in

AUTHERS NOTE, DRACO AND BLAISE ARE IN A BUINSESS TOGETHER AND WILL EXPLAIN IN AN UPCOMMING CHAPTER.

* * *

The next day Sirius flooed over to the Weasleys angered and upset by what they had said to and about Harry.

"Sirius? I didn't expect to see you.." Molly said Looking up "How's Harry?" she asked softly as Ron and the others entered, all but Charlie he was off to deal with another dragon.

"You know damned well how he is!" Sirius snarled "How could you two do that?!" he demanded.

Ron scowled "I didn't want to upset Harry but face it it's true.." he said watching Sirius closely.

"You know Ron, it's not. I was there, and trust me what I saw was not rape. That is an innocent baby, and your damning it because of his father. That is stupid!" He glared at everyone in the tiny kitchen. "You don't even know Draco."

"He's a evil git" Ron glared

"Sirius your being unreasonable" Molly started but was cut short by Sirius.

"Until you can accept my great god child don't come near Harry. Or trust me you won't like the results.." he moved to the fire place and with an angry scowl barked one word and was gone.

* * *

Draco sighed Harry hadn't come down for breakfast, he picked up the tray and moved to his husbands rooms worried for him. He knocked once but when no answer came he entered. He set the tray down and looked around the dark room and spotted Harry still in bed, crying. Slowly he moved to the bed. "Harry talk to me please?" he begged worried, things had been going so well.

"I..I don't want to talk about it.." he muttered sniffling and pulling up the covers.

Draco sat next to him on the bed and hesitantly reached out to touch him "Harry I won't hurt you. Please what ever they have said or did, please tell me. I want to help"

"You can't help, nothing will help.."

Draco cursed softly as Harry pulled away physically and emotionally. "Will you please eat then?"

"Not hungry, I just want to be left alone.."

"Try to eat, for the baby, please.." he rose and slowly move out to give him some privacy.

* * *

Harry laid there trying to think, trying not to believe that it was true. Was it rape? Was his child a rape bastard? He rolled over his heart aching and his head pounding. He didn't want the wizarding world to see his baby that way. He didn't want the child to be ridiculed all of it's life because of how he or she came to be. He sniffed and slowly stood up to move to the bathroom, for some headache relief. He looked up at his reflection and sighed. "Was it rape?" he asked himself, he hadn't wanted to lay with Draco but he never once said no during the consummation, had he? He was confused and did not know who to turn to.

Draco moved into the study and looked imploringly and his grandfather and mother. "Now what?"

"What's happened?" His mother asked looking at her son.

"I don't know" he wailed "He went to the Weasley's yesterday and came back in tears. He won't talk to me about what happened and neither will Sirius or Remus.." He was pacing "I'm worried about him.."

"Well give him sometime maybe they said something about the baby, that upset him."

"What do I do?" he asked desperately.

"Give him time, that's all you can do.." his mother sighed.

"Don't give up on him, just keep trying to get him to open up.." his grandfather added.

Draco sighed great now he was no where..

* * *

After a week of forcing Harry to eat and no conversation, Draco flooed called Sirius again.

Sirius entered the study with Remus worried "Is he still closed off?"

"Yes, and it's getting worse, I have to force him to eat now.." Draco said his eyes red and blood shot it was clear he was not sleeping well.

"All right.." he sighed wishing they could fix this.

Harry looked at the door as it opened and sighed as Sirius and Remus entered.

"Harry?" they moved into the room to try to talk to him. "Why are you dwelling on this it's not true. We don't believe it."

Harry just looked away from them looking out of the window at the vast out door gardens. "I don't want to talk about it.." he whispered.

"You need to" Sirius pleaded.

"Why? It doesn't matter. It's what everyone believes.." Harry became quite again, He looked like he was not sleeping and nothing was working to get him to truly open up.

Sirius whished he could strangle Ron and everyone who was saying that this child was a rape baby. He sighed a lot of people believed it, but it was not true.

* * *

After three weeks of Sirius flooing over to talk to Harry. Draco decided he had had enough, he had to do something, he missed the conversations and Harry laughing and playing the piano at night. He wasn't working anymore, Blaise had taken over all of his duties and he still was not sleeping. He was at a total loss at what to do or say. So, he decide to call the one person he knew could help, Charlie. He knew Harry might just open up to him and talk to him, and not just push him away.

Charlie had flooed over as soon as he had gotten the message. "Draco? What's going on?" He asked worried.

"It's Harry" he sighed "He's been withdrawn for three to four weeks now. Sirius can't get him to talk, I can't get him to talk. I'm worried.."

"What started it?" He asked worried as they started to walk.

"He went to visit your family.."

"When?"

"The day after we found out he was pregnant. Why?" Draco asked looking at him worried. "Charlie?"

Charlie sighed he knew it had to be what Ron and his mother had said, but to make things worse it was now the entire wizarding population "Have you read the Daily Prophet?"

"No, I don't read that trash.."

"You need to" Charlie handed him the paper and waited.

Draco took the paper and after a moment his rage surfaced. "Who started this trash?"

"I wish I knew, come on. We need to focus on Harry right now. You realize I may need to hold Harry?"

"I know it's nothing sexual Charlie just help him, please."

Charlie smiled "That's why I am here.." he knocked and entered with Draco to see Harry sitting on the window seat, crying. His heart broke seeing his Harry so broken, so vulnerable. "Harry?" he asked softly "My I sit?"

Harry nodded and then looked away. Not wanting Draco or Charlie to see the tears.

Draco knew Harry might not talk to Charlie in front of him, and knowing Charlie wouldn't do anything stupid he rose "I'll let you two talk, I'll be back in a little bit, All right?"

"Thank you.." Harry whispered.

Draco slowly left silently praying that Charlie could bring him out of the self isolation he was in.

Charlie reached up and stroked his cheek. "Harry, talk to me!"

"Do you believe it?" he sniffled. "I don't want to believe it but after all these letters." he gestured to the table where twenty to thirty letter lay open.

"Harry you can't do this to yourself," he said firmly "And no I don't believe them." He turned Harry's face to look at him. "Listen to me. What is the definition of rape?"

"Forcing some one who has said no into sex.." Harry whispered.

"Did he force you?" he asked looking at Harry and wiping away the tears.

"No," he whispered "I had commented that I didn't want to" he shrugged.

"But after you two got going, was he gentle with you or did he just take it? And after you two started did you tell him no?"

"I never once said no. He was gentle, whispered to me the entire time. Kept telling me that he didn't want to hurt me., told me that I needed to relax.." he whispered looking at Charlie. It was clear that even though Sirius had been there to witness the consummation Harry was just not comfortable talking to him about his sex life.

"That doesn't sound like rape.." Charlie whispered "That sounds like two young men consummating a vow, and creating a beautiful life..." he smiled. "May I?" he asked wanting to touch Harry's belly.

"Yes," He nodded and smiled softly watching Charlie rub his belly.

"To me, this is beautiful and I am glad that Draco was able to give you a baby.." He smiled pulling Harry in to his lap.

"But every one.." Harry started "Including Ron and your mom.."

"Ignore them!' he said firmly "The only ones that matter are you, Draco, Sirius, Remus and maybe me.." he grinned "And I heard Draco told his father to shove it, that proves to me that he wants this baby.."

Harry looked at Charlie and the next thing he knew he was crying, full blown crying. It was a relief to have one friend that wanted this for him.

Charlie held him and let him cry himself out, he knew he needed to. "It's all right Harry.." he whispered

After the tears subsided Charlie knew there was more to this self isolation Harry was going through "Now talk to me about Draco.."

"Nothing to tell" he said looking up at him.

"Yes, there is, why haven't you taking things further? He won't hurt you.."

Harry looked away, sniffling as a house elf appeared with a lunch tray "I'm afraid Charlie. He's been kind and sweet to me but if I open that door.."

"Are you afraid he'll hurt you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it'll all end.." He whispered. "He asks me every night if he can stay with me, and I.. I think I do want him too, but if I finally give it to him how do I know he won't take everything away. How do I know he won't turn back into that person I went to school with? I don't want that.."

Charlie took a sandwich off of the tray and handed it to Harry, holding him close. "But if you close yourself off, will become depressed and you won't be happy.." He said tilting Harry's face so he could see into his eyes "Listen, I know that it's hard, I know that your muggle up brining has taught you to suppress you feelings but some times you have to risk the pain of being hurt and grasp the rose by the thorns, to be truly happy.."

Harry sniffled as one tear fell down his cheek as he nibbled "I have to open the door, don't I?" he whispered

"It's time" he agreed holding Harry close "And if you fall I will be right here. It's time to face to world again, you've been hiding for along time, it's time to embrace love again.."

"I'll try.." he whispered.

"Good, now you eat, then we'll go find Draco.." Charlie said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Charlie.." Harry smiled softly he had needed Charlie, the one person who wouldn't just tell him it was ok but show him that everything was ok.

"My pleasure..." he smiled softly.

* * *

Ron scowled at Fred and George :did you find it?"

"Yes, we did.." Fred said handing Ron a book of old spells.

"Are you sure you want to do this, it's a dangerous spell, Ron." George said.

Ron glared "Yes!" he hissed "I want Harry to be free from that bastard.."

Fred sighed "Just be warned i you mess it up, it could hurt them, badly.."

"Thanks for the concern.." Ron closed the book and left the twins shop without another word.

* * *

Harry moved out of his rooms with Charlie beside of him.

"What does Draco do for a living??" Charlie asked looking around at the paintings.

"Well.." Harry paused "He'd have to explain.." He stopped and suddenly doubled over in pain as a cry came from the stairs.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Charlie asked helping him to stay on his feet.

"It's Draco, find Draco.." he gasped.

Charlie helped him to a seat and moved to the stairs to find Draco on the second landing, He had clearly fallen down ant least one flight "Mipper!" He called and when that house elf appeared he sent her for a Healer then Remus and Sirius.

TBC


	12. Ron's Stupidity

By the time Sirius and Remus arrived the Healer had moved Draco to his rooms and Charlie was with Harry trying to ease his pain.

"What happened? Is it the baby?' Remus asked worried moving to them.

"It's not the baby" Charlie said "The Healer's not certain what's wrong just yet. All I know is Harry had doubled over in pain then I found Draco had fallen down the stairs.." he was holding Harry trying to comfort him.

Sirius moved to Draco's room, he knocked then entered. He saw two healers beside Draco's bed. "How is he?"

"Bad, I don't know what is causing this.." The witch looked up "We have a more experienced Mediwizard on the way.."

"What's causing Harry's pain?" Sirius asked realizing Draco was out cold.

"I believe the magical and blood bond he and Draco have. He is feeling what Draco's body is feeling.."

"But since he's put like a light, he's not screaming" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, our test does reveal that his body is in pain." She looked up "How is Harry?"

"Curled up in Charlie's lap trying to ease the pain.." He said "Can't you do anything?"

"Go, see to the boy, Kimber" A new voice came from the door, the specialist arrived.

"Yes, sir" The mediwitch stood and moved out with Sirius.

Harry barley registered that the Healer and Sirius reentered the room. He was curled up in Charlie's lap, by the window.

"Harry? How are you?" Kimber asked kneeling beside him.

"I hurt. Make it stop.." he whispered.

"We're going to try.." she reassured as she began to cheek him over making sure he was not hurt to badly. She looked up after a moment looking extremely worried. "It's part of the bond, it's a nerve pain. We can't stop it.." she looked stricken, what in the hel was this?

"What? He has to suffer?" Remus growled looking angered.

"It's worse than that.." The specialist was standing at the door.

"How's Draco?" Harry asked his eyes cloudy.

"Nothing is broken, but this 'trouble' is coming from a spell. Someone has messed up a spell that was aimed for Draco. Until we can find the spell, Draco will remain out cold and Harry will remain to be in pain." He said softly.

"No.." Harry whimpered. "The baby?" He curled into Charlie shoulder.

"The baby is safe for now" they reassured

Harry whimpered as the pain intensified "Make it stop, please.." he begged softly.

"We need to find what spell this is, or who would want to hurt Harry and Draco.." Kimber said looking at Remus and Sirius.

"Try about everyone.." Charlie said "Have you seen the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes, I have.." They sighed "Stay with him, wrap him in warm blankets, it may help, and give him half a pain potion.." the Healer sighed "If you think of anything let us know, or if he get worse, come get us.." they filed out leaving Sirius, Remus and Charlie to help a pain stricken Harry cope with the pain.

The Healer sat beside Draco trying to reverse the spell and the damage it had caused. "Nothing is working.." he whispered.

"We need to find that spell.." Kimber whispered softly "And fast, when are you going to tell then that there is a possibility of never damage?" "When I know for certain., and not before.." He said firmly as the sat back with a sigh.

* * *

Ron walked into his home to find a very upset Hermione. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Why are you being so stubborn about Harry? He is happy. Can't you see that ?"

Ron sighed everyday since he had spouted off it was the same lecture over and over. "Love, I told you I don't care for the bastard and I never will. When has he done one thing to help someone, besides himself?"

"From what I know, and from talking to Sirius? Harry!" she said firmly "He stopped his nightmares"

Ron shrugged it off "Big deal! He supposedly helped Harry. How do we know it's not a trick?"

Hermione sighed "You're such an ass" she stood and was about to leave when Ron scowled.

"Besides it'll be over soon.." he muttered.

Hermione scowled "What did you do?" she hissed.

"Nothing that you need to worry about.." He walked off leaving Hermione fuming.

* * *

Charlie helped Harry into a bath hoping to help ease his pain, they had tried to get Harry to lay down but the pain became unbearable every time he'd shift or stretch.

Harry cringed as Charlie helped into the bath and stayed near just incase, something happened.

Sirius and Remus paced the hall was, "Who would do this?" Sirius asked with a frown. He went to Harry's door the went back to Draco's, back and forth, back and forth.

Remus watched him "I don't know love.." he whispered softly. "I just hope we find out soon. I need to go soon.." he whispered.

"I know love, is it all right if I stay, or do you want me to be with you?" Sirius turned to face his lover worry clear in his eyes.

"Stay!" Remus crossed the space in between them and pulled his love close "Harry is more important right now, stay.." he hugged his mate "I'll be back in the morning light."

"I love you 'Reme'" Sirius whispered holding back the pain and tears. "Are they going to get through this?"

"We'll get them through it, just hold on 'Siri'" Remus kissed him softly then left quickly, before he lost complete control over his wolf..

Sirius watched him go with a sigh then turned to help Harry try to get some sleep.

Two days later saw Remus, Sirius, Charlie and Harry with out sleep. Every time Harry tried to lay down the pain would get to bad and to make it worse Draco was starting to slip away from them, and Harry knew. Kimber had stayed beside him all night to keep him alive while they tried to figure how to save them.

"How is he doing this morning?" The specialist moved into Harry's room's looking concerned.

"He hasn't slept at all." Sirius said looking up.

Harry was back in Charlie's lap curled up against his chest. "Draco?" He whispered.

"He's stable for now." The specialist Geard answered moving to him. "How are you?"

"Tired, I hurt so bad.." He whispered "Can't you stop it?" he pleaded.

"I'm trying, this spell was aimed at the blood and magical bond you have with you husband.." he explained softly. "Since Draco was the one it was aimed at until we can get him awake and Healed you'll feel everything he is feeling.."

Harry whimpered, silent tears fell "The baby?" he asked again clearly worried.

"The baby is doing well and hopefully we'll find out what this spell is and can reverse it before the baby gets into trouble. We're not giving up Harry. Don't you give up.."

"Trade me places.." he whispered

"Hang on.." He wrapped a warm blanket around Harry hoping the heat would ease the pain and moved out of the door fallowed by Sirius and Remus.

"How long do we have?" Sirius asked clearly worried.

"A couple of day's at the most. This..spell..it has been messed up so badly that it is literally ripping Draco apart, literally. Let's just hope we can save them.." he moved to Draco's rooms as a voices came from down stairs.

A house elf appeared "There is a young miss to see you sir.."

"Send her up." Sirius said and to his surprise Hermione moved up the stairs.

"Sirius..I got a problem.." she said slowly.

"What is it?" He asked leading her into an empty room.

"It's Ron, I.. think he's done something.." she looked at him worried.

"What do you mean?" he turned to her.

Hermione told him of the conversation and then sighed "He's been acting funny muttering about stupid things. Like 'how will I know it worked' Where's Harry?' He knows where Harry is.."

Remus and Sirius locked eyes "I'm going to get him.." He said and left before anyone could stop him.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Hermione asked starting to get worried "And where is Harry?"

"I'll show you." he whispered leading her to Harry's room "I must warn you this is hard to see.."

Hermione fallowed him into the room and looked around for Harry spotting him curled up in Charlie's lap on the window seat. "What happened?"

Sirius explained the situation as they moved to Harry and after a moment Hermione sat beside them clearly worried.

'Ohh Harry.." she reached out to touch his shoulder clearly upset. "I pray that Ron didn't do this.."

* * *

Remus had Ron by the base of the neck and dragged him through the floo the Weasley family fallowing angered at the audacity if Remus for grabbing Ron and dragging him out.

"What is going on? Get off of him?!" Fred growled.

"Remus! Let my son go!" Molly demanded.

Remus let go of Ron and turned to face him "WHAT DID YOU DO!!" He demanded

"I haven't done anything" Ron glared "How dare you.."

Remus grabbed him again and moved up the stairs to Harry's bedroom.

Everyone but Harry looked up as the door opened and Remus, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's moved in to the room.

"Look at him! Go on Look at him!" Remus growled holding Ron so he could see Harry and the pain he was in.

"Charlie? What are you doing?" Molly asked seeing her son holding Harry.

"Comforting him while we try to help him" he growled.

"I..I didn't do anything.." Ron growled again.

Remus had had enough, the next thing everything knew Ron was being slammed against the wall and held off of the floor.

Ron realized that he was not dealing with Remus anymore, he was dealing with the wolf within and he was angry.

"What have you done to my pup?!" he growled his voice was deeper and his eyes glowed.

"I cast a spell" Ron gasped realizing he was in for it "I just wanted Harry to be happy.."

"What spell?"

"Scaip Conradh" Ron whispered.

"Remus don't hurt him.." Harry whispered worried.

"He has hurt you, he needs to be taught a lesson" Remus growled.

"Don't let him get you in trouble..Sirius stop him, he'll.." he lost his breath the pain doubling.

Sirius knew what Harry meant if Remus hit him or knocked Ron upside the head the ministry could kill him. He knew only one way to get Remus back.

Remus was paying attention to only Ron wanting nothing more than to tear him apart for hurting his pup. Then suddenly and with out warning a black blur knocked Remus to the floor.

Padfoot had knocked Remus to the floor and stood over him growling softly warning him none the less to calm down. After a moment Remus stood "Get him out of here.." He whispered moving to Harry and touching his shoulder "I'm sorry pup.."

"It's all right..tell the healer.." he looked up with pain filled eyes.

"Yes.." Sirius stood and quickly left.

TBC

AUTHERS NOTE BAD RON!!!


	13. Healing

The Healers fought through out the day and half the night to keep Draco stable, the finally called Severus in to assist with the potion they would need, and he was not happy!

"How did this happen?" he snarled glaring at the Weasleys and Sirius alike. Ron had been taken and place in an empty room until they could deal with him.

"Ron did it.." Hermione whispered her head bowed. She hadn't spoken much and silently blamed herself for this mess. She felt that she should have watched him more closely, she knew he was angry about the wedding and the situation Harry was in.

Severus glared at the young woman "He must have had help. He wouldn't of done this on his own.." He was glaring at Hermione it was clear he blamed her as well.

"It wasn't Hermione!" Fred snapped "If she had help the spell would've worked, not screwed up. I helped.." he whispered "He told us what he was wanting to do..."

"I remembered reading the spell in one of our books and we told Ron about it, and gave him the book" George whispered "We didn't think he would do it, we're sorry." he looked at Sirius pleading for a reprieve .

"You didn't do the spell. There might be hope for you.." Sirius glared "I need to get back to Harry.."

"I need to get back to the potion, you two and Ron better pray this works.." he growled leaving the room his robes billowing around him as he left.

* * *

Harry was silent as Charlie kept holding him, worried and feeling sick. "How could he..?" He finally whispered one tear falling.

"I don't know.." Charlie brushed the tear away as Sirius and Blaise stepped in.

Blaise had come up to the house looking for Draco not realizing what was going on. "How is Harry?"

"A little better..."Charlie was cut off by Harry gasping and crying out.

* * *

Severus and Kimber poured the potion down Draco's throat and helped him to drink it praying for a miracle.

It was only a moment before Draco cried out in agonizing pain feeling as if his nerve in his body was on fire.

Severus and the healers acted quickly to heal him and ease the pain.

Nearly an hour later Draco opened his eyes slowly "Severus?" He asked in a whisper clearly confused.

"Of course." he looked down at his Godson and nodded "You've been out for sometime.."

"What happened? Where's Harry?" he asked trying to remember what had happened.

* * *

Charlie looked up at Sirius "He's asleep.."

"Try to lay him down.." Remus helped Charlie lay Harry on the bed and when he didn't move they breathed a little easier.

"They got it, Draco is awake" Blaise came in at that moment.

Sirius looked at his God son and collapsed into a chair relief flooding him "Thank the gods.."

* * *

Draco sat up "I ant to see Harry.." He said firmly "Please?"

"You are foolish!" Severus said but helped him up.

"We need to check on him any way" Kimber said assisting Draco to his feet.

Draco took a painful step, then another "God it hurts.."

"It's going to hurt.." Kimber said as they moved down the hall. "You'll feel better in the morning"

Remus and Sirius looked up as the door opened and to their profound relief Draco stepped into the room.

"How is he?" Draco asked as they moved to the bed.

"Finally asleep. He hasn't slept since this happened.." Charlie said as he neared the bed.

Draco gently touched Harry's hand a worried look on his face "How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine and when Harry wakes fully we'll examine him and make sure all is well.." Kimber smiled watching him.

Draco looked down at Harry, the black hair was messy their were dark circles around his eyes. He gently stroked Harry's hand realizing he was awake.

"Hey" Harry whispered hoarse and clearly relived. "Are you all right?"

"I'm better, I'm glad you are ok, rest we'll talk later.." Draco said softly.

Harry watched Draco steady himself and softly "Draco?"

Draco looked back at him "Yes, Harry?"

"Stay with me, please.." Harry reached for him "Please.."

Draco almost collapsed with relief. "Gladly.." he whispered and slipped into bed beside Harry.

The others filed out leaving the Healers to stay with them to make sure they we're well and would sleep soundly.

* * *

Draco woke feeling the warmth of his Harry's skin on his, they had no shirts on so it was wonderful. He remember their wedding night that was the last time he had been able to hold Harry, he was greatful that Harry asked him to stayt. He laid there and watched Harry sleep with one hand on his husbands belly. "So beautiful.." he whispered. He froze when Harry stirred and opened his eyes.

Harry smiled softly at Draco "It's all right" he whispered when Draco went to move his hand "I like that.." he blushed.

Draco smiled "I'm glad you and the baby are well.."

"I'm glad you are well.." Harry stretched "I need the loo.." he said softly.

Kimber smiled at them, she had camped out in the chair, the specialist was by the window. "Let me help you. How are you feeling?"

Harry sighed as he sat up "Achy.." he said truthfully as he started to stand with Kimber beside him but when he put full weight on his legs, his right leg collapsed from under him. "Ohh."

Kimber and the other healer caught him frowning with worry.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Draco sat up as they got Harry to sit back down.

"It looks like there is some nerve damage.." The Healer said softly examining Harry completely and then sighed "Damn, I was hoping this wouldn't happen.." He explained that Harry did now have nerve damage to his right leg and would require the use of a cane for awhile.

"Why don't I have nerve damage, according to what you told me the spell was aimed for me. I should be the one.." Draco said looking very upset.

"Calm down..last night we gave you a potion to regenerate the damaged nerves, but until Harry delivers, it's to big of a risk. The potion is dangerous and the baby has all ready been through too much.." He explained.

Harry sighed "I'll be all right.." He sighed "It's just for a couple of months and if it is forever at least we're alive.." he muttered but it was clear he was upset.

* * *

"How could you do this?" Hermione looked at Ron trying to figure out what was going through her husbands head. "Is stupid prejudice really worth risking Harry's and that unborn baby's life?" she had tears streaming down her cheeks and all she wanted was Ron to talk to her.

Ron was sitting in a chair looking at the wall "I.. Draco is an evil conniving, bastard.." he muttered " He has Harry brain washed!"

"No he doesn't, Harry is starting to be happy, and you just can't handle the fact that it's Draco doing it and not Charlie!" Hermione snapped "Have you realized that Charlie has accepted this, and has not only being a friend to Harry but will probably be God father to Harry's first born child?!"

Ron scowled "I thought.."

"You thought that after all of this they'd want you?!" Hermione stood "You are not the man I married and until you start acting like the Ron Weasley I love and married you won't see much of me.." She turned her tear streaked face to him as she reached the door "Or your child!" she slammed the door on the way out.

Ron watched her going angry and upset that they where not seeing his side. He sighed wondering if he had screwed up to badly to fix it. He suddenly realized what Hermione just said she was pregnant!

TBC


	14. Valentines Ron's punishment

Draco slowly made his way down the stairs to tell the family what was going on with Harry. He sighed, he felt that he should've have been the one to take the damage not Harry. He was angry that Ron had been the one to do this and he was not sure what to do with him.

Everyone looked up as Draco entered the room. "How's Harry this morning?" Sirius and Remus stood worried.

"He has taken some nerve damage," Draco said slowly, he sank into a seat beside the fire as the Weasley's moved to sit down as we;;/ "He'll have to walk with a cane for awhile, but they believe that they can cure it once the baby is born.."

"Is he in any pain?'

"No," Draco reassured "He is achy but from what I know it's nothing to what it has been these past few days.."

Remus, Sirius and Charlie breathed a little easier knowing that Harry was no long in excruciating pain.

"Charlie, Remus and Sirius, thank you for caring for Harry. I don't think he would've pulled through with out you. Especially you Charlie.." he looked at the red head with a soft smile.

"It was my pleasure to help.." Charlie said softly.

"Now we have a problem. What are we going to do about Ron?" Draco looked at everyone "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, " He said addressing Molly "But I can't allow him to get away with this. He used a spell that he didn't know how to cast, and could've killed Harry and my unborn child.." he said looking strained.

Molly sniffled "I do understand Draco, I never once thought that my son should get away with it." She whispered clearly upset at Ron. "But if we call the Aurors..." Hermione said softly.

"He'd be sent to Azkaban" Sirius finished "Might be the best.."

"No. I don't think so." Draco said softly. "I think he needs to learn what could've happened if the Healers and Severus had failed..." he whispered. "And not just Ron but Fred and George as well.."

"How do you propose to do that?" Mr. Weasley asked looking form his son's to Draco.

"By having them work for me.." The Specialist stood in the door. "I work a secured ward at the Hospital. Everyone that is admitted is the victim of a misshaped spell.." He sighed "Some are the victim of themselves messing up, but others.. are the victim of other people.." He said "I would be willing.."

Draco nodded "I think it would be good for them..." he said softly "they need to learn that there are worse things.. than death."

Fred and George paled "We'd be willing..." they said softly "Draco we are sorry.."

"Prove it to me.." he said softly looking at them a moment before he picked up his cup of tea. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione looked up.

"Don't blame yourself.." he said softly knowing that she did "You couldn't have stopped him, no one could.."

Hermione looked at him a moment before bursting into tears. "I just don't know what to do. He's not the man I love.."

"Some times, jealousy and pride clouds our judgment.." he said softly "Would you like to stay here for awhile? Harry would love it and we could use the help"

Hermione looked up at him, not wanting to be alone in her home. "I would like that.." she whispered.

"Good!" he said firmly "And Ron will need constant watching.." he looked at the Healer.

"Don't worry I'll handle him.." he said with a nod.

"I'll tell him.." Molly said softly rising with her husband.

"Draco do you realize that Valentines day is in two days?" Charlie grinned.

"I had plans but I think I'm going to have a nice candle lit dinner here at home.." he smiled softly "You know Charlie..you and Blaise would be a perfect match..." he grinned.

* * *

Two day's later found Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Harry sitting in the parlor talking quietly. "So, did you finish it?" She asked smiling at him.

"I did, it was not easy composing a song in two day's when your brain just wants to be in bed.." Harry smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little shaken, I miss Ron.." she whispered "I just hope he is learning his lesson, I want him here for our child but not if he's going to be an idiot.."

"I miss Ron to, I'm grateful that he took the Healers advice.."

"He didn't want to go to prison.." Hermione said softly as she sipped her tea.

"Hey no long face's today.." Draco smiled as he moved in to the room "It's Valentines day.." He handed Hermione a long stemmed rose then handed Harry one as well.

"It's beautiful.." Harry smiled "Thank you.." he smiled at Draco. "I've something for you.." he smiled softly. "I hope you like it.."

Sirius smiled snuggling next to Remus as he watched Harry slowly stand and move to the piano.

Harry sat down at the piano and as Draco sat in a chair beside him, he started to play and sing.

**You gave me all that I would need,**

**And made my wishes true-**

**And every night to me you'd plead,**

**And I decline to you-**

**You'd stand there pale and acrid eyed,**

**Yet softly say good night,**

**Turn and walk once more denied,**

**And so would fade the light**

**CHORUS:The blue rose rare, one cannot gain**

**If glove or guard be worn-**

**'Tis only when one risks the pain**

**Of flesh against the thorn-**

**Verse:**

**Our world was warm and full of play,**

**Yet I was not content-**

**And voices strong led me astray**

**,And far from you I went-**

**So swayed was I by other's view,**

**And fear it all would end-**

**That I forgot to think of you,**

**My one and only friend-**

****

**CHORUS:The blue rose rare, one cannot gain**

**If glove or guard be worn-**

**'Tis only when one risks the pain**

**Of flesh against the thorn-**

**A broken promise cannot die,**

**In dreams it always burned-**

**And when I heard your anguished cry,**

**To you I soon returned-**

**But must it take your world to fall,**

**To find where truth may lie-**

**You are not the beast at all,**

**I fear my lord, 'tis I-**

**A love this rare, one cannot gain,**

**If truth is not yet sworn-**

**It's only when we risk the pain**

**Of flesh against the thorn-**

When Harry finished the song he picked up a beautiful blue rose off of the piano and turned to Draco, with tears in his eyes. "My father called you a blue rose in the letter he sent to me, I'm sorry it took me so long to see it.."

Draco let on tear fall realizing that Harry was wearing the necklace he had sent to him on his birthday. "It's all right Harry, I knew it would take time.." He whispered taking the rose from Harry's hand.

Harry smiled at Draco, then on an impulse leaned over and kissed him softly.

Authors note I don't own the song 'Flesh against the Thorn' it is written and sung by Heather Alexander and can be found on I tunes. P.S. this song was my insperation


	15. LearningNew life beings

Authors note: A lot happens in this chapter; and there is some time jumping so please just hang in there. Also I would like to offer my apologies about the spelling and grammar. I am not perfect although some people think I need to be to write on this particular site; I promise to try harder. Thanks for your support; enjoy.

Ron looked up as the door to his room opened.

"Come on Ron we have a lot of work to do today..." Geard said softly.

Ron didn't say anything as he stood and followed him out.

"Hey bro." Fred said softly.

Ron looked at him, surprised and shocked. "Why are you here?"

"To learn." he said as the three Weasley brothers followed Geard.

"Now..." the Healer turned before opening the door. "These patients are not 'all there.' Some are violent; some will scream for no reason, some because they suffer from chronic pain; and some are silent and will refuse to speak. You need to treat them with respect at all times; you will be helping them with eating, bathing, dressing... anything they need."

"Yes sir." they swallowed hard; the twins were clearly a little nervous.

"Ron: this is the only chance you have. Either you learn from your experiences here, or you will go to Azkaban for a time..." Geard warned as he opened the door.

The young men stepped into the ward looking around, hoping they could get through this.

"Kimber, Tay..." Geard called out as they moved in. When the two young women appeared he assigned Fred and George to them. "Ron will stay with me. Go on" he said nodding.

Ron watched Fred and George leave with the two mediwitches, feeling a little angry. Why did he get stuck with the older healer, who was angry at him? "What do you want me to do, sir?" Ron asked softly.

"I want you to work with a young man. He was hit by an unknown spell; it killed his lover and left him crazy. He does not speak; to be honest he doesn't do much but stare off and cry..." he opened a door. "You'll need to help him with everything. He will need to be bathed, dressed, and you will need to feed him as well. He's not capable of doing any of this himself."

Ron followed him, feeling his nervousness growing. "I've never done anything like this before, sir."

"Don't worry, I'll be assisting you." Geard said as they entered the private room.

On the bed sat a young man. He looked to be about five foot eight with short black hair, a round face, and vacant blue eyes. He sat hunched over, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, rocking back and forth.

"Don..." Geard called softly to get his attention. "This is Ron; he'll be taking care of you..."

Ron slowly approached, uncomfortably noticing how much this young man looked like Harry if you overlooked the eyes and a few facial differences. "Hi" he said softly.

Don looked up at them for only a moment; his lucid moment clearly past as he began muttering incoherently, staring down at his lap with a string of drool dripping down his chin.

At Geard's motion Ron stepped forward to help get the man to the bath and then to dress.

Ron was shaking as he helped Don, wondering how his brothers where faring.

It wasn't until they sat down to feed the patients that Ron saw Fred and George.

The twins looked up at Ron, shocked to see his patient and how much they saw Harry in him.

"How are you two?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

"We're ok..." They said in unison, earning a wild laugh from Fred's patient and a scream from the other.

"I... don't think I can do this..." Ron whispered as he fed Don bite by bite; pausing every now and again to wipe away the drool.

"You can." Fred said softly.

Ron looked at him, feeling his spirits wither as he continued to do as instructed.

By the time Ron was escorted back to his room, he was depressed. His mind lingered longingly on Harry and Hermione; if only he could wish his wife a happy Valentine's Day...

* * *

"Come on Harry; let's go to bed..." Draco helped Harry to his feet.

Harry smiled at him as he reached for his cane to help him get to his feet. "Gladly..." he followed Draco to the bedroom. "You will stay, right...?"

"Until the end of time. I loved the song..." Draco helped him to undress and slip on a pair of sleeping pants.

Harry smiled, not removing his necklace. "I'm glad..." he smiled. "It was hard doing that in two days..."

"You're good, love. I love your music." Draco smiled as they climbed into bed.

* * *

The days passed with the same routine for just about everyone. Hermione, however, had become interested in Draco's work and wanted to help.

Draco could see no reason why Hermione couldn't help him and Blaise and welcomed her with open arms.

Ron, on the other hand, was not faring well; he was silent as they sat down to dinner. Slowly he helped Don eat, not looking up.

Geard sat beside him. "You've been awfully quiet..." he observed.

Ron sighed. "I miss my wife, and Harry..." He whispered, tears were welling in his eyes.

"It's not easy, is it?" Geard said softly. "This could've been Harry."

"I know; I didn't mean to hurt him." One tear fell and he sniffled. "I just want him to be happy, and I wanted to believe he could only be happy with Charlie."

"But that's not true, is it?" He asked.

Ron shook his head, wiping the tears away. "No; I can't believe I almost did this to Harry..." His lip trembled. "Oh God, what have I done?" He stood and ran from the room before breaking down into tears.

Fred followed, clearly worried for Ron.

"It worked." Kimber said softly, watching the two.

* * *

Draco smiled at Hermione. "The patients really love you; especially the children..." he smiled.

"I never imagined you did things like this..." Hermione smiled as she straightened from where she had knelt at the side of the pool las the mermaid swam off.

"She'll be able to go home soon." Draco smiled, watching the mermaid.

"How long have you had this infirmary for magical water creatures...?"

"Since I was fifteen; Father has given me the other sanctuary as well. Blaise has been such a help lately, with everything that has been going on." Draco smiled. "You might be interested to hear that Geard called me today." He said softly, watching Hermione's face.

Hermione turned to him, hardly daring to hope. "How is he...?"

"He broke down in tears today; he wants to see you and Harry. He'll be here in about thirty minutes." Draco smiled, watching her face light up. "Go on, get ready."

Hermione hugged him then ran off to her rooms.

* * *

Draco moved to the library where Harry was silently reading. He smiled, seeing Harry reading a book about child-rearing. "Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "Hey; how did it go today?"

"It went well; I got a call from Geard today."

Harry looked a little nervous as he put his book aside. "How are Ron and the twins?"

"The twins are learning and doing well." He sat beside Harry, reaching for his hands and holding them a moment in his. "As for Ron; he broke down in tears today. He wants to see you." Draco said softly. "He'll be here in about thirty minutes."

Harry smiled softly. "I hope we get the Ron we know back."

* * *

Hermione waited, nervous and a little scared. She heard the footsteps approach the parlor door and turned to see her husband in the doorway. "Ron?"

"Hermione..." Ron moved to her and hugged her tight, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've missed you so much...! Can you ever forgive me...?"

Hermione held him close. "I will; but you have to promise me that you will never do this again..."

Ron loosed his hold just a bit so he could look into her eyes. "I swear it!" He said firmly pulling her close again. "How's Harry?"

"I'm doing all right." Harry said from the doorway, leaning on his cane.

Ron turned to Harry and saw the cane, instantly awash with guilt. "Harry... I'm so sorry. I know it will take a while for you to trust and forgive me; but I pray that one day you will..."

Harry moved into the room and smiled softly at his old freind. "Maybe not as long as you think, but Ron... don't screw with things that you don't know what will do."

"I won't; I swear, Harry..." Ron said softly, looking Harry in the eyes. "How are Draco and the baby?"

"They're well." He smiled. "The baby likes to kick my bladder every chance he or she can..."

Ron chuckled, grateful to have been given the chance to be friends once again with Harry.

* * *

The following months seemed to fly by for Draco and Harry. Draco had worked hard to make sure his magical water creatures infirmary was not going to need him for a couple of weeks. Harry, on the other hand, was enjoying shopping with Sirius and Hermione. They had stolen Draco, Charlie' and Blaise on one occasion to get their help with the nursery.

Everyone seemed to getting nervous and exited as Harry's due date approached. Charlie was now coming around almost daily; he claimed it was to see Blaise, but everyone knew that was not the only reason.

It was the middle of May and Harry was hot; they had all the windows open and he wore no clothing to bed, trying to get some sleep.

Harry woke feeling a slight cramp behind his navel; he groaned and rolled over to his side.

Draco woke and reached for his hand. "Are you all right...?"

"I'm...ohhh..." Harry was cut off by a stronger, much more noticeable 'cramp'.

Draco sat up immediately, ready to help. "You're in labor..." he said softly, coaxing him to breathe through the contraction.

It was not long before all the guests of the Malfoy Potter household were awake and pacing the hall; everyone was with the exception of Lucius and Severus. Draco had heard that Lucius and Severus had married, but he had not been invited to the wedding so he had not gone.

"This is taking forever..." Sirius grumbled, pacing the hallway impatiently.

"Babies take a while..." Remus smiled at him, clearly much more relaxed and patient. "Harry's fine; he's in good hands. Relax, love." He watched Sirius continue to grumble and pace, wishing they could have a cub of their own.

Nearly three hours passed before there was the sound they had been waiting for; a loud infantile wail from the room. The baby was here, and crying gustily.

Draco moved out of the room, holding a tiny bundle carefully in his arms. "We have a son!" he proclaimed happily, moving to the people who had become his new extended family.

Everyone gathered around to see the tiny baby in Draco's arms. He had his father's blond hair, but it was not straight at all. Instead it was wld and rather untidy. The baby had round cheeks and Draco's nose.

"We think he'll have Harry's eyes..." Draco beamed, handing the baby to Sirius. "Charlie and Blaise... We'd be honored to have you both as his Godfathers."

Ron smiled at his brother, not at all upset by Harry choice anymore; he knew why.

"We'd be honored, Draco..." Charlie smiled as Sirius handed the baby to him. He smiled down at the tiny face swaddled in blankets. "So... does our godson have a name?"

"James Sirius Malfoy Potter." Draco announced.

TBC... YES MORE IS ON THE WAY!!!


	16. Ten years of bitterness

Draco sat in his study behind his oak desk. He was holding a picture of his father and himself, he missed his father so badly, but every time he had tried to reconcile with him, Lucius wouldn't listen. Then Severus had, for some reason, sided with Lucius and spoke very seldom to Draco. He had given up after a full year of trying, so for eleven long years there where no words between them. Lucius's didn't even know his grandchildren.

Draco sighed, his oldest, James, was now twelve and in his second year of Hogwarts. His twin girls where eleven and in there first year, Narcissa and Lilly. Then there was Kaytlen, she was the ball of fire, and she was nine. Draco chuckled, she was a handful and he felt sorry for Hogwarts. Then there was the second set of twins, Jared and Jillian, they where seven, and nothing but curious.

He looked over at the last family photo and smiled his eyes falling on his five year old, Leon. He smiled that boy was so much like Harry. He scanned the picture gazing at the third set of twins who where three, Hanna and Kyle, they just wanted to play. Then finally the last baby was only eighteen months old, Lila. She was the special baby, they had come so close to losing her and Harry that night. He remembered all too well his oldest in tears crying that his daddy was hurt...

FLASHBACK!

Draco was working late with Blaise trying to stabilize a new patient. "I'm going to head home," he sighed. "Harry's probably worried about me.."

"Go." Blaise smiled "I'll see the kids later.." he paused seeing James running for Draco.

"Father!" he was crying gasping for air "Daddy's hurt.." he cried. "There's blood every where.."

Blaise quickly took his godson in hand, to calm him as Draco dissaperated home.

Quickly he moved to the bathroom to find Harry on the floor in a pool of blood and sobbing in pain.

"Draco?" Harry reached for him trying to control the pain.

"Harry, my god! What happened?" he picked Harry up moving him to the bed as the house elves went for his healer.

"I..was bathing..oww" Harry gasped as the pain intensified. "I was getting out.. and my leg gave out." he was crying fearful that he was losing his daughter. "I fell, hitting the tub.."

Draco wiped away the tears as the healers appeared worried.

It took them hours to stabilize Harry and Lila had been delivered that night, she was three weeks early and so tiny.

END OF FLASH BACK

It had terrified Draco that night, fearful that he was going to lose Harry and Lila was so sick, it was touch and go for weeks. The Healers had told Harry not to get pregnant again, but one night they forgot the pregnancy prevention spell, and now he was expecting again. The Healer's had not been happy when they discovered Harry was pregnant yet again, he was now six months along with another set of twins. He was not allow to be alone at anytime so Charlie and Blaise moved in to help. They also had agreed that either Harry or Draco was going to take a sterilization potion after the babies where born.

He smiled thinking about how much had happened in the past twelve years, he owned the top hospital for magical water creatures, he was recognized for his potions work, and then there was his family, all ten kids. On top of that Charlie and Blaise had four children and one more on the way.

Harry smiled watching Draco from the door, he knew his husband was thinking about something, and lately it was the past and how much things have changed. He placed a hand on his round belly and smiled. "Lover?"

Draco looked up and smiled at his Harry. "Hey love." he smiled.

Harry moved into the room. "What's on your mind?" he asked curiously.

Draco smiled at him. "Everything."

Harry chuckled softly. "Things have sure changed for us."

"I'd say for the better. James, Narcissa and Lilly will be home tomorrow for the Christmas break."

Harry smiled. "Good, then we could get the family picture done."

Draco rose, "Yes, we need a new one" he smiled taking Harry into his arms remembering how it had been for Harry the get the use of his leg back, it had been painful for him but he had done it. The potion had done it's job and he only really had trouble with the leg when he was tiered. "Let's go to bed." Draco led him to there bedroom. "The kids are asleep, right?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, even Lila." He smiled as Draco pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Good, because I want to take you back." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "Remember our second time?"

"It was on our anniversary, James was three to four months old." Harry smiled as they began to slowly undress.

"I was so pleased that you had asked me take our relationship to the next step," He smiled as he helped Harry out of his shirt. "I laid you on the bed," He kissed him tenderly. "Then kissed every part of you I could reach..." He laid Harry down on the bed and began to make slow love to him.

Harry responded to every thing Draco was doing, making love back to his husband and lover. "Draco.." he moaned reaching for him. "I need you..."

Draco reached for the lube as Harry stretched out on his side, after ten years of making love to Harry while he was with child they knew which positions were easier on Harry. Draco slowly entered Harry not wanting to hurt him.

Harry slowly thrust back on to Draco's hard shaft silently begging for more. "Please, Draco..."

Draco kissed his neck and started to suck on his neck as he thrust faster and a little harder.

Harry moaned pushing back. "So, close.." He moaned.

Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's hard shaft and preceded to help his lover. "Come for me Harry, I want to feel it on my hand..." he encouraged.

Harry kneed back and cried out his release and after a few more thrusts Draco released deep inside of Harry.

"So, wonderful." Draco kissed Harry as they curled up for the night.

* * *

The next day Harry sat in the parlor with the children waiting for Draco to return from picking up the oldest three. He watched his children play with a soft smile.

"Daddy!" Lilly and Narcissa ran to him hugging him tight.

Harry hugged them back with a soft smile. "I've missed you so much, how are you?" he asked looking his eldest girls over.

Lilly smiled "I love school Daddy, I've made so many new friends and the teachers say I'm doing good in all of my classes.."

Harry smiled "That's wonderful dear.."

Narcissa feel silent "Daddy can we talk alone?" she looked embarrassed and looked around at her brothers and sisters.

Draco smiled moving in with James. "Go, I got them. Besides we need to starting getting dressed to take our family picture.."

Harry rose and handed his eighteen month old, Lila off to her father and walked out with Narcissa.

Narcissa fallowed him out side and into the gardens. She looked around at the roses and the sighed. "Dad, at school, the girls talk, a lot.." she whispered looking down at her hands.

"What ever it is love, just tell me." Harry encouraged, worried about his daughter. He sat her down on the stone bench and reached for her hands to comfort her.

Narcissa looked up with tears in her eyes. "When I awoke today there was blood on my bed. I cleaned up but I didn't know what to do, my school mates just laughed at me when I asked for help.." one tear fell, it had clearly up set her. "Why did that happen daddy?"

Harry smiled softly, his little girl was growing up. "Baby, it is normal for young girls to experience what you did. It's called a period.." he explained about it, not at all uncomfortable about the subject. He told her about famine supplies and potions she could use to keep from bleeding on herself. "And every girl starts at different times."

"So, sister will go through this too?" Narcissa asked softly clearly feeling better about this 'problem'. "But why do we have to go through it? And every month?" She looked a little upset about that.

"Well sweetheart, the reason is a bit complex but I'll give it a shot.." Harry said softly. "You see, this is your bodies way of getting ready to bear children..." He explained a little about sex and about how babies are conceived; for he had to admit every time he came up expecting Draco would make up a tale about how it came to be. He told her about why the monthly cycle was important. "And all of your sisters will go through this as well" Harry reassured her with a tight hug. "Now you have to promise me that you won't experiment with sex until you are married, it's not propper.."

"I swear daddy." Narcissa smiled.

"Good, now there is a bit more to explain, but I think it can wait for another day.." Harry decided

Draco smiled softly watching them from the garden door. "Hey, loves, it's time to take the picture.."

Harry stood with Narcissa and moved back to Draco. "Are you feeling better dear?"

"Yes, daddy. I'll be right down" she moved off to go get dressed for the picture.

Draco looked at Harry with a soft smile "Is everything all right? She wouldn't talk to me on the way home.." he looked worried.

Harry smiled. "Our baby, is no longer a baby.." he smiled sadly.

Draco looked at Harry. "She's early."

"Girls start at different times, love. Don't worry, I talked to her, it turns out some of the class mates where a little mean about it, but I talked to her, told her almost everything.." he grinned. "She's had the basics of pregnancy talk and a small talk about boy. She'll need more information a little later in time. One thing at a time, I don't want to terrify her to badly, she's had a hard day.." He smiled as they moved into the house.

Draco smiled not beliving that Harry was able to handle that conversation so well. " I don't think I could've done that.."

Harry laughed. "You'll need to learn, love. You get to explain it to the boys.." he laughed as they moved into the house.

Draco whistled to get his children's attention. "All right lets line up." He began to situate his children around the wingback chair that Harry was going to be sitting in.

The children where laughing and playing around, but they all got into place around their dad.

That was when Draco got the shock of his life, he looked up hearing the door and one of the house elves and the next thing he knew Severus and his Father where standing in the parlor room door.

Everyone fell silent looking at the man they knew was their grandfather.

Lucius no longer looked like the regal man he once was, his hair was pure silver, he walked slowly and couldn't straiten himself up. He looked around the room, spotting Draco. "Draco? My I speak with you?"

Draco removed himself from the kids, looking at them all. "Behave, until I get back." He ordered then lead his Father to his study.

"Daddy? What's going on?" James asked, the others where silent and a little nervous. They all knew about their grandfather Lucius, and Severus but never met them.

Draco led his Father and Severus into the study. "Can I get you a drink?" He offered softly.

"We would like that" Severus said as they sat down in the wingback chairs beside the fire.

Draco poured three glasses of wine and returned to his seat. "I am surprised to see you Father." He said softly looking Lucius over.

"I know son," Lucius sighed. "I want to ask for your forgiveness." he whispered. "My health is poor, I don't think I have much longer, and I don't want to go to my grave at odds with my only son, not knowing my grandchildren, and not telling them and you how much I love you." He looked paler then normal and was clearly in pain.

"What has happened Father?" Draco looked at him concerned.

"It's nothing you can do anything about," Lucius softly, "It's been coming for a long time.."

"Your Father was hit by a powerful curse and it has done damage to his body, I've been able to hold off the affects but I can't any more" Severus said softly looking at Draco.

Draco looked at his Father soft eyes. "All I have ever wanted was for you to love me.." he whispered. "And you had to wait until your dying?" He whispered.

"I am stubborn, Draco. You know that, and I am sorry.." he whispered. "I is too late son?"

Draco paused for a moment then looked up seeing Harry in the door way, he was smiling and nodding to him. "No father, it's not too late.." he stood and moved to his father.

Lucius stood and hugged his son for the first time since he was five years old. "Can I see my grandchildren?"

"Yes, come, they've been wanting to see you for a long time.." Harry smiled.

Lucius and Severus turned to him. "My word Harry, twins?"

"Yes, the last set.." Harry smiled softly. "You have ten grandchildren by the way.."

Lucius chuckled "I never thought I would see the day.."

TBC ONE MORE TO COME.


	17. Life goes on

Ron sat beside Harry holding his new daughter in his arms while he watched Harry play with his children. "How do you keep up with them all? I can barely keep up with my three."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled "You guys were worse, they at least listen to their parents.."

Harry laughed, "We've been blessed with good children." he said with a soft smile.

"How is Lucius?" Sirius asked softly.

Harry sighed. "He's not doing well, it's been four months of hell for Draco, watching his father fade before his eyes.."

* * *

Draco flooed through to Malfoy Manor worried. "Severus? What's wrong?"

Severus was standing waiting for him, he held a two potions bottles in his hands and a glass of wine. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Your Father is worse.." he said softly as they moved to the stairs.

Draco moved with him worried. "How are you?"

Severus sighed, this was not going to be easy. "Draco." He swallowed hard. "Your father, I can't let him suffer anymore.." he said looking at the bottle in his hands. "And I can't be here with out him."

Draco knew what he was saying. "Severus, no.." he wasn't sure if he could handle losing both of them.

"I'm sorry, you're a son to me, and I know deep down you understand.." He whispered. "That's why I need you here, I want you here as we leave.." they had reached the room, "Please, Draco?"

Draco wiped his eyes and nodded. "I love you Severus.." He whispered as they moved into the room.

Lucius was laying in bed his breathing labored and he was coughing badly. "Draco" he whispered, reaching for his son, clearly in pain, his gray eyes were clouded and dark.

Draco moved to his father's side, "Easy Father, I'm here.." he took his father's hand as Severus moved closer to them.

"Lucius, love. I have your potion.." He whispered sitting beside him on the bed. He looked over at Draco then slowly opened the bottle.

Draco moved to assist his Father to drink the potion that would end his suffering. "I love you father.."

"I love you son, and I am so proud of you..." he whispered as he laid back down starting to close his eyes.

Severus wiped the tear away and hugged his 'son' then drank his potion and wine. He crawled into bed beside Lucius and pulled his husband to him.

Draco reached for both of their hands and tried to steam back the tears.

"Don't cry, Draco, we'll all ways watch over you and our grandbabies.." Severus whispered as he slipped into slumber.

Draco watched their breathing become slow, then it stopped. He checked for his Father's pulse, then Severus's, when he was certain they were gone, he bowed his head and cried.

It was two hours later that Sirius went to find Draco. He moved into the master bedroom to see Draco sitting beside the window gazing out.

"I was on the way.." He whispered glancing at the door.

"Are you all right?" Sirius moved to him noting Lucius and Severus laying on the bed clearly gone.

"It hurts..." he whispered. "The coroner will be back in about twenty, and the funeral plans are all ready made. There is really not much for me to do." he sniffled and turned pain filled eyes to him.

"Your father wanted to make sure that you wouldn't have to think about it.." he said moving to him and sitting beside him.

Draco looked at Sirius. "I don't think I can do this, losing mother was so hard on me.." he wiped away the tears wanting someone to take control. Right now he was not the Father of ten plus two on the way, he was not the head of the top hospitial for magical water cretures, no, right now he was a man hurting for the lose of his Father and dad.

Sirius took him into his arms. "It's ok to cry.." he whispered softly.

Draco let himself be pulled into the embrace and let his barriers break and cried.

Sirius held him as if he was his own son and let him cry himself out as the mediwizards moved in to take care of the bodies and prepare them for the funeral. After they left with Draco's permission there was another knock on the door.

Draco looked up the see Blaise standing in the door way. "Draco I'm sorry but Harry's gone into labor.."

Draco looked at his friend as if he hadn't heard him, but then stood offering a hand to Sirius. "Thank you."

"What else is family for, come on Harry need's you.."

* * *

All of the kids where in the parlor waiting for someone to tell them if they had brothers or sisters or a brother and a sister.

The floo activated and their Father stepped in, he greeted them all then hurried to his room.

Not even twenty mimutes later Draco stepped into the parlor with a soft smile, holding two little bundles. "Two boys.." he said chocking back the tears.

Sirius stood as did the other adults to get a good look at the new babies, as they children gathered around their Father. "What's their names?"

"Harry and I have named them, Lucius Abraxas Potter Malfoy, and Severus Talbit Potter Malfoy.." He smiled as the babies were past around.

Draco watched as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Blaise and the other's held the new babies, the last additions to his side of the family, he and Harry had taken the sterilization potion.

Life went on.....

FINISHED

Thank yoiu for reading the story I hope you enjoyed it, please review


End file.
